Blooming Blood
by 0MoonAndSun0
Summary: The Dragonborn Nadia saved Serana and brought her home, but Harkon had other plans for her. Follow the tale of a strong young woman endure slavery and escape, endure heartbreak and love, and watch her adventure of saving the world while also saving herself. "The most beautiful of flowers can bloom in the darkest of caves." Rated M for language, gore, slavery, adult themes
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, please enjoy this dark little flower I want to write. :)**

* * *

"You do know mortals have to eat, right? Eat food?"

My words were almost drowned out by the growl emitting from my own stomach. I winced as I felt his red eyes glare at me. His expression stared me down like I was a worm in the mud, like my words were as important as a drunken man's snore.

"Quit talking, filth." The vampire spat at me, his glare shooting daggers my way. The threat would have scared me if his insult had made any sense.

"But honestly, why would you keep your blood supply in such a filthy environment? Doesn't it make us taste… filthy? And why would you-"

My next facetious question was cut off by the vampire back-handing me hard, causing me to twist and fall to my knees abruptly on the bone covered ground.

 _Great. I totally needed scraped knees._

"Silence, you jabbering _whore_ of an animal!" His gravelly voice grated across the goosebumps on my skin as I shifted slightly on the ground, the scattered bone fragments creating the _softest_ bedding for my pen.

My animal pen. In this beautiful, picturesque farmland of a dungeon, where these dickhead vampires keep us 'filthy' mortals, their lovely cattle.

"What am I, then? A fucking chicken?" I muttered under my breath as I made to stand up. Lights shone in my eyes as he back-handed me again, and I fell hard flat onto the ground this time, feeling the bone edges stick into my stomach and chest with only my rag of a shirt as protection.

"Ouch, shit," I muttered again, before my head could tell my mouth to shut the hell up.

"I've about had _enough_ of your antics, you mutt. Having a special tasting thrall isn't worth how incredibly _annoying_ it can be." His words spewed the disgust I knew was in his expression.

I turned my head to try and get a view of him, standing above me, when I felt his booted foot bruise my side with a hard kick. I flinched, but continued to turn my head enough to meet his fiery gaze looking down on me.

I glared at him back.

"Looks like you've got a problem there, Frank. I am just _so_ sorry I'm the cause of it."

I regretted the words before they even left my mouth, and I regretted them even more as I felt his boot again kick me in the same spot, probably leaving me a nice big bruise the size of an apple that would keep me company for the next month.

"That's it! I'm going to Lord Harkon, putting up with your shit isn't worth your blood!" His voice shook with anger and frustration, and he left my cell after stepping on me, causing the bone fragments under my belly to pierce my skin from the pressure. I looked up as he made to leave the dungeon, and he stopped before leaving to give me a direct glare so intense, I felt his vampiric powers heightening from his anger.

"And my name isn't _Frank_ , you stupid bitch!" He stormed out of the dungeon, and I smiled and stifled my laugh, partly so he wouldn't hear and partly because it _really_ hurt my chest to laugh.

 _Aw, Frank. Must've had a rough day at work, hmm?_

I stayed on my stomach for a minute, waiting for the waves of pain in my side to die down some.

 _Lord Harkon, huh?_

I sighed heavily, causing my chest to feel like it's about to burst as I summoned the strength to make myself sit up. I slowly lifted my stomach off the ground, taking some of the rubble with me. My scrawny arms shook with the effort it took to lift my body. I twisted so I could sit, and I clenched one hand into a fist as the other gingerly picked the little pieces of bone and grit out of my flesh, leaving little holes in my rag shirt that were stained with red blood.

 _Blood. Funny how important it is._

My blood apparently tastes good. Like gourmet style, the best of the best. Great, right?

Wrong.

I get sucked on every day from these impulsive, hungry bastards. It would be better if my fellow farm animals could actually speak more than a few words at a time; they all are affected by the vampires' bites and the intense blood loss. But not me, no I get the full awakened experience of multiple immortals sinking their canines into my flesh and sucking my life-blood out.

Frank is our lovely care-taker. His actual name is Rargal, but that name is so old and formal; doesn't match our close relationship at all. He sometimes forgets to get us our mushy feed, and animals are going to stomp and complain when hungry, he should know this by now.

 _Which, by the way, he forgot to feed us today. Silly Frank._

I sighed again, my nose only picking up the vast amount of dust floating around our misty environment. The silence of the dungeon was broken only by the soft breathing of the other cattle, and the occasional painful moan.

I scooted back to the wall and leaned my back onto it, brushing away the stray bone fragments that seemed to be the only effort of interior design.

 _More waiting. I almost wish Frank would come back._

 _What did he mean, speak to Lord Harkon?_

The thought of him made my expression deepen into a glare.

I haven't seen the Headmaster, the leader of this cult in a very long time. Last time was the first time I met him, when I was first captured, a couple months ago. He and his lovely family just fill these castle walls with feelings of trust and kindness!

I shook my head, not allowing my thoughts to turn down that dark path again.

Lord Harkon has Frank draw a pint of blood from me every week or so, with a tiny needle into the same golden flask, instead of coming down here and drinking from me directly. I guess the big guy prefers his meals in the confines of his throne room, or something.

I shifted my sitting position against the cold stone wall behind me. Ever since being captive, I, along with the other prisoners, have been slowly starved, what with the only food we get being a mushy substance of probably corn and potatoes, enough to keep us alive but not even close to keeping us pretty looking. Sitting down on the hard ground hurts my protruding tailbone, what with all of my fat supply disappearing as I got accustomed to the wonderful diet here. Where half a year ago I was proud of the muscle I had gained and the curves I could flaunt, now we are starving, scrawny sniveling pieces of rags that get drained of our lifeblood every day.

Not to mention, the absolute _worst_ thing they have done to me thus far, is force me to take a substance that restricts my magic usage. I was capable of manipulating my inner energy and casting some high leveled spells back in my prime, but now I am as useful as a fucking bunny when it comes to magic with the magic-reducing potion they force me to take every day.

In the beginning I tried to resist, I tried to fight back against my captors, but I could do little from being so weakened from the potion they had force fed me while I was unconscious. With my inability to use magic, I have been stuck here, suffering, for months, all while having my blood being squeezed out of me as I slowly become weaker.

I sighed loudly into the silence of the dungeon, wishing once again one of the other thralls were capable of holding conversation.

 _That is enough negative thought for one day, Nadia._

I closed my eyes and leaned my head back to rest against the stone, trying to ignore the constant pains that were nagging me, like always.

The bruise forming at my ribs from when Frank so kindly kicked me.

The little cuts on my stomach and breasts from being stepped on and pushed into the dirty floor.

The soreness of my tailbone and protruding spine up against the hard stone.

The fresh puncture wounds on my neck from that one cranky lady having a drink.

As always, the gaping hole of emptiness in my stomach.

 _I wonder if Lord Harkon knows his special little cattle is suffering so. And I mean unhealthy suffering, suffering like I am slowly dying and will not be able to supply the same amount of blood for long at this rate, not just regular suffering he probably causes for fun._

I snorted into the silence.

 _Unhealthy suffering._

But no lie, I wondered if he was aware of his cattle's states. There are usually around three or four or so other than me at a time, but one usually dies off every other week from malnutrition. Surely that can't be economical, having to go out and find new people all of the time instead of just feeding us more than a handful every other day. It's not like vampires eat real food anyways.

 _Economical. You know I'm far gone when I start worrying about how efficient my captors' methods are in their kidnapping and torturing rather than actually getting myself out of this prison._

I reached a hand up and ran my fingers through my hair, growing out now to be about an inch or so from my scalp. They had shaved my head when they captured me. I used to have long flowing hair that looked auburn indoors and red out in the sun, something I always liked.

My fingers felt the matted mess release a bunch of strands.

 _This can't last for much longer._

My hand dropped to land on my lap as I felt my eyes close, and sleep began to crawl into my being through the cracks in my mind.

 _Temporary escape._

* * *

My eyes shot open as I was jarred awake from a restless sleep. I blinked a few times to see Frank and a woman hoist me up from the ground, each gripping one of my arms unnecessarily tight.

"Wha-?" I murmured, before gasping in pain as the two vampires proceeded to drag me out of my cage, my feet dragging on the floor and catching sharp bits and pieces with my toes. I struggled out of instinct, but my weakened body did little against the strength of two grown and fed vampires.

" _Silence._ Our Lord has ordered your presence, and you will be _silent._ "

Frank's tone struck me still. I glanced up at him on my left, and saw his face unusually pale, with his brow furrowed and his lips tensed as he stared forward. His voice was uncharacteristically subdued, and shook with a bit of fear. I stayed quiet as he and the woman dragged me towards the door to the dungeon, and my mind reeled as I attempted to comprehend leaving this dungeon for the first time in a long time.

 _I haven't seen anything except this dark dungeon for months-_

They dragged me through a set of halls and then opened a door to a wall of light that blinded me immediately.

I squinted my eyes and hid my face into my shoulder as I heard a bunch of voices speak, coupled with the clinking of glass and the growl of a death hound, and I gathered that I was in a huge room, and there were a lot of vampires, right here, all right now, in my close proximity.

I blinked a few times and peeked up to see a bunch of faces look down at me as I was brought across the hall, some of the faces familiar. All of their eyes gazed at me with their red glare, and I felt the silence enter the hall as all of them grew quiet as I was brought to the other side of the dining room. I felt the tension that was exuding from Frank grow to engulf the rest of the room, and the uncomfortable environment did nothing to help my already overwhelmed thoughts.

 _What's happening?_

 _Lord Harkon? Already?_

A gasp sounded from a far corner of the hall, and it caught my attention. I glanced behind me in the direction, and everything in my world stopped moving. My eyes beheld the sight of _her_ , that lying, backstabbing piece of royal trash sitting on the edge of her chair, her expression shocked and pained with her concerned brows meeting and her lips parted. The sight of her sitting among her family of monsters, looking surprised and just watching me, a starving, matted, scrawny piece of meat slave being dragged across the floor, incited my anger faster than anything else ever could.

 _ **You.**_ _You are the one who caused this, you are the one who damned me to this hell._

I strained my neck around and glared at her with all of my anger and feelings of betrayal in my eyes.

" _What are you looking at_?! How _dare_ you look at me, how dare you-"

My yelling was cut off by Frank yanking me hard by my arm, causing stars to flash in my eyes. He and the woman lugged me into the doorway, their grips on my arms tightening with their sharp nails puncturing my skin. I looked back once more to see her stand up abruptly from her chair and place a hand on her stomach, her face an expression of pain and sadness. She cried out,

" _Nadia_? How are you h-? I thought you were-!"

Her exclamation was cut off by my captors throwing me to the ground and slamming the door shut, adding more pain to my anger and confusion.

 _Where am I?_

 _Why was she so surprised-?_

"Silence! We are about to enter our Lord's chambers!" Frank hissed at me as I struggled on the floor. He and the woman resumed their positions and grabbed my arms again, only to haul me up a few flights of stairs, my feet banging against every stone step.

The effort to resist drained my energy, and I felt my head and my shoulders sag in exhaustion as I was brought up to the head chamber, a huge iron door displaying its importance. The next second I found myself collapsing on the ground in front of a huge fireplace, the cool stones beneath my knees and my cheek in stark difference to the warmth emitting from the fire. I struggled to raise my head to look above me, but I had begun to feel dizzy, and the room began to spin around me faster and faster, only until I had to close my eyes and succumb to darkness.

* * *

 _Bang._

 _Bang._

I shifted my body, trying to find a more comfortable position.

 _Bang._

 _Bang._

" _Father_ , you have to let me in eventually!"

Her muffled female voice felt like a punch to my stomach, and my eyes shot open as my heart raced.

 _Serana?_

I blinked a few times and attempted to understand my surroundings. I was in a huge room, where the ceiling was two stories high, and I was in a cage, an even smaller one than in the dungeon. And to my side was the other side of the iron door, where her banging and yelling was coming from.

"I can't believe you lied to me! I can't believe everyone lied to me-"

"Rargal, please escort my daughter to her rooms."

The deep voice sent a second punch to my stomach, and my eyes immediately flew to the source.

 _Lord Harkon._

The tall man stood at an easy six feet couple inches, but he seemed taller than that due to his overbearing and commanding demeanor. His midnight hair was sleeked back in an old fashioned way, the lines on his ageless face hardened into an intense expression.

Frank bowed quickly and opened the door to leave, his fingers shaking in fear as he did as he was told. I watched silently as the door was pushed open with force from the other side, staggering Frank back a foot. My eyes widened as I saw her stumble in and whip her head in my direction.

Her eyes. Bleeding tears of pain that streaked down her cheeks. Her brows, brought together in concern and frustration. My heart twisted in my chest as I watched my old friend reappear to me in the care and the support she held in her fiery eyes, as she looked at me in desperation.

Me, in an animal cage. Me, with a broken body, with a damaged soul, as a slave in her household.

Under her own _father_.

My expression turned into a glare, but she beat me to words.

" _Nadia_! I had no idea you were _alive_!"

I flinched at her words as Frank recovered and grabbed her wrists. Serana fought him back, but he yanked her towards the doorway unkindly. The scene of Serana's family members and coven treating her like this sent a huge wave of confusion to my mind, disrupting the thoughts I had on her. She was yanked towards the doorway, and her eyes made contact with mine for a second that caused mine to widen.

"Nadia, I'm so sorry…"

With that Frank slammed the iron door shut behind them, leaving me with my thoughts and questions I had for my old friend.

The friend I had been so close to, that I had admired so. The friend I thought had betrayed me; that I had thought brought me to her family so they could kidnap me and use me…

My mind whirled, but I had no time to contemplate. I slowly turned my gaze up to meet the gaze of Lord Harkon, who locked me still with his gripping eyes.

I swallowed. I felt sweat drip down my back.

His fire eyes did nothing but regard me intently. So intense, it felt intimate; invading all barriers I still try to set up in my captivity.

The silence droned on for another minute, and I squirmed under his gaze as my brow began to frown in anger.

"Serana didn't know I've been here all this time?" I broke the silence. Saying her name out loud felt weird, after so long in seclusion in my dungeon cell telling myself it was her fault I was in this hell.

Harkon didn't respond, didn't even acknowledge I had said anything. He blinked once and turned around, just to stride over to his desk.

Like I was nothing but a piece of furniture.

Anger began to boil in my stomach.

"How can your own daughter not know her savior has been stuck in a cell in her own home for months?!" I exclaimed in frustration. I'm used to being treated like shit, but seeing him treat his own daughter like shit ignited even more anger in my gut.

Harkon shifted some papers on his desk, paying me no mind.

 _Fuck this._

"Oh, right! I'm nothing but a stupid animal in your mind!" I gripped the bars on my cage with my fingers. "Well guess what, I'll be the loudest, most annoying _fucking_ animal you've ever seen."

I made a fist and banged on my cage, creating a loud noise that echoed throughout the room and probably bruising my hand.

"IF YOU THINK FOR ONE _FUCKING_ SECOND THAT I'LL JUST SIT HERE AND PET MYSELF LIKE A GOOD DOG, GO DROWN YOURSELF IN SOMEONE ELSE'S BLOOD."

My voice cracked as Harkon glared at me over his shoulder. His fire met my eyes in anger, but it was tinted with something else. Something scary. He turned towards me to glare at me more directly.

"Rargal said you were a rowdy one."

He stood there regarding me for a second more until he strode back over to my cage. My cage wasn't more than 5 feet tall, so I couldn't even stand up in it if I wanted. This forced me stay on my knees in a knelt position and look up at the tall man as he approached me.

He stopped right before the cage, much too close to me to be comfortable, and he too knelt lower, bringing our faces level, forcing his penetrating gaze unto mine and unsettling me greatly. He stuck his hand through one of the gaps in the bars, surprising me and sending a lightning strike of fear down my spine. I flinched backwards, but his hand stopped right before touching my face. My eyes shot up to read his, and his expression confused me more than anything else had today.

One of his eyebrows was raised slightly. They sat over his intense eyes, which felt like they were invading my very soul. His lips formed a smirk.

His fingers slowly moved forward to touch my cheek ever so slightly, the slow and careful motion in contrast to his rough and rash demeanor. I could smell his masculine cologne. His thumb rubbed my skin softly. I was frozen.

His face approached the bars, lessening our distance even more, and he whispered.

"Will you be a good dog if _I_ pet you?"

In a second, all of my fear turned into complete and utter disgust. I shoved his fingers away from my face and backed away from him as fast as I could. I didn't know that the bars behind me were sharp and rusted, however. I felt the skin on my right forearm rip open against the jagged metal, causing my vision to see red and causing me to cry out involuntarily from the pain.

I yanked my vision away from Harkon and judged how bad my cut was.

It was bad.

Blood leaked rivers down my bony arm, and I clutched the wound together with my other hand, wondering what in the hell I could do without my healing magic.

I heard a sound that sounded like a gasp mixed with a grunt, and I glanced back over to the man kneeling by my cage.

His fire eyes were widened. I watched the orange in his gaze turn red as his sight locked onto my bleeding arm.

 _Oh no._

I had no time to prepare myself before the man turned into monster and ripped the lock off of the cage door. I shook in fear and in pain as he yanked the door to my cage open, my last defense. The door screeched as he tested the strength of its hinges, and his large body began to shake as well as he bent his head to stare at me with his flaming eyes. His expression lost all traces of human and took on a form of starving animal, a look I was all too familiar with by now.

I backed myself into a far corner as I watched him bend lower towards me slowly, his hands turned to claws reaching for my source of bleeding. I could do nothing as his nails gripped my arm tightly as he brought it towards his lips, and I shut my eyes and let out a scream as I felt his canines sink into the flesh that was already broken and wet with my blood.

The world went dark once again.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading, I definitely plan to write more. I would be so thankful if you could tell me what you think, reviews and suggestions make me so happy :).**

 **Have a wonderful day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

" _Nadia? Are you awake?"_

 _I smiled into the sheets of my bedroll and nodded my head._

" _I'm awake, silly. How could I sleep next to all of your angst?"_

 _I heard her mutter something in response to my tease and I felt her shift next to me. I turned over to face her and saw her looking up at the stars, her beautiful eyes shining like little suns against the dark blue of the infinite night sky. Her brows were slightly frowned, and her mouth was taught, all clear signs that she was worrying herself again._

" _Serana." I whispered into the night. She looked over at me and illuminated me in the dark with her gaze. Her expression was concerned, and I watched her open her mouth a few times in an attempt at using words._

 _But I knew what her words would be. They would be the same uncertainties she has in herself, as always._

 _I smiled at her. Then I reached a hand up and lightly touched her cheek, caressing her face. I watched her eyes widen as I kissed her forehead softly, and then turned my eyes to the stars._

" _You are not a monster." I stated confidently. I sighed into the night, feeling content lying next to this friend, a friend I trusted with my life. "You are beautiful."_

 _I heard her sniff next to me, and I looked over to see a single tear run down her cheek._

* * *

 _Why can't I feel my hands?_

My eyes shot open and I was blinded by light. I blinked a few times and beheld the same grand room. I was lying down on my back, angled diagonally so I was not lying flat but I was not straight up like standing. It seemed that I was strapped to something, and my hands were numb from being strapped above my head. I turned my head to the side and saw Harkon's desk, and beyond that the fireplace, along with my cage in the corner.

 _My cage._

My eyes widened and I immediately looked for my right arm above me, just to see it properly bandaged with clean linen wrap. After a thought I realized it didn't even hurt.

Not that I wasn't in pain. I am always in pain.

I heard the lock to the door open to my left, and my eyes darted over. Fear begun to crawl into my limbs, freezing them, even though they were already strapped still, and sending a rotten feeling into my stomach.

 _I just came to, I'm not prepared to see him again…_

My eyes widened when I saw a slender arm slowly open the door, and it was followed by the daughter of the man who terrified me.

 _Serana?_

She quietly snuck into the room, carefully closing the door and re-locking it behind her. I watched her sigh deeply, her shoulders rising an inch, before she looked at me over her shoulder and met my eyes with her deep ones.

I had no idea what to do.

 _Well, I can't exactly_ do _anything in my current state._

She averted her eyes from mine and bowed her head a bit as she made her way towards me quickly, padding on the stone quietly like I knew she could. Her sneaking ability was nowhere near mine, but it was still good.

It felt surreal as I watched her approach me. I never, ever thought this could ever happen again, after thinking she had turned into the monster she feared she was.

I tried moving my limbs, testing my binds and finding that they were strong. I couldn't exactly tell, but I thought I could feel a sting in the crease of my left arm, where they usually administer my magic reducing drug.

 _Good to know they didn't forget that._

I felt like a sitting duck as she approached me, and she wouldn't meet my eyes. She stopped a few feet away from me, and I shifted in my uncomfortable position.

 _What are you going to do, Serana?_

"I can't feel my hands." I stated abruptly. Her gaze lifted to meet mine, and I saw pain rooted deep in her eyes, along with embarrassment, and frustration.

She strode carefully towards me, and reached her hands out towards my bound hands. I felt her cool fingers brush mine as she untied my bindings, and my arms dropped down to my sides when she released them. I tried to shake them to return the blood flow.

All this time I kept my eyes on hers, trying to read her thoughts, and trying to convince myself she hadn't known I was suffering all of this time.

She moved to the bindings around my waist next, and then to the ones around my legs. As she untied the last of the knots, I slid towards the ground. I tried to catch myself with my feet but my legs weren't strong enough, so I felt myself begin to collapse against the ground when I felt her arms catch me under mine and keep my head from hitting the floor.

I breathed in when I felt her so close to me, and I could tell she was equally scared by the way her hands were shaking. She let me down slowly to the ground, and took a step back. I looked up at her, but her eyes were still averted.

"You could get into trouble for releasing me." I stated softly. She glanced back at me and then glanced at the door. Then her eyes turned angry.

"I can't believe my family would do this. I can't believe they would all lie to me, for so long…" She lowered herself to the floor, kneeling to look at me leveled. I blinked at her.

"Why is my blood so special?" I asked her bluntly, needing to know the reason why I had been tortured for so long. She looked at me curiously, but her eyes still held the never-ending pain and apologetic expression.

"My father says you are something called, 'dragonborn'."

At that word, my eyes widened.

 _Dragonborn? Like in the legends?_

My people, the Nords of Skyrim, always tell stories of powerful dragonborns, who have dragons' blood and can speak in the dragons' tongue.

I lifted an eyebrow.

"That sounds ridiculous. How could he know?" I watched Serana shrug.

"My father is old, Nadia. Really old, older than me. And he knows so much more…"

I closed my eyes and leaned back against the torture rack, already feeling fatigued. My throat was extremely dry from not drinking water or eating any food in a couple days, and it hurt to speak.

"Nadia… I am so sorry…" I heard her voice break. I opened my eyes to see her bright eyes fill with tears. "I am so sorry you have had to go through this, I am so sorry for everything my family has done to you…"

I watched her cover her mouth with her hand to stifle her sob, and her other hand came to grab her stomach.

I assessed my situation. My rag clothing was ripped into shreds, barely covering my skin and offering no protection. My knees and my elbows were as bony as a skeleton's, and the thin skin that covered my deteriorated muscles was bruised all over. The bruise Frank gave me on my chest throbbed every time I breathed in, and I knew my short hair was matted and falling out like a stray dog's.

I also smelled. Like waste, like blood, and like death. I smelled how I was, a dying animal.

This first made me embarrassed to be right next to Serana in this terrible state, but then, it just made me angry. My brows came together.

"I tried for so long to talk to your family. I tried to talk sense into them. I tried not to blame them for being who they were, for feeding on what they have to feed one." My arms shook as I tried to prop myself up. "But they see me as an _animal_. They treat me like an _animal_ , Serana. They starved me."

I watched her face contort in pain.

"They kept me in a _cell_ and came and took what they wanted from me, like I was a piece of fucking _meat_."

She bowed her head and began to shake.

"Where were you when I _needed you_ , _Serana_?! What have you been _doing_ all this time?!"

"I thought you were _dead_ , Nadia!" She sobbed out loud. "My father told me you were _gone_ , my whole family told me you were gone…" She glanced up at me, and met my angry expression with her watery eyes. "He said you came to discover where our hidden base was, to extort us, he told me you were using me for the vampire slayers of dawnguard. I never believed him, but he told me you had attacked him, and he only defended himself…"

I glared at the wall behind her as she reached for one of my hands with her shaking ones. She continued.

"I never believed him, I fought with him for weeks until the rest of my family said the same thing. I believed you all had a terrible misunderstanding, and I had just been helpless…"

Serana continued to look at me with her pleading eyes. Her hands held one of my bony ones.

"I was mourning for you, Nadia… I thought the same thing that happened to my mother happened to you…"

I blinked at her, trying to keep my angry expression up as long as I could. But I wasn't angry anymore. I was just sad. I just wanted to cry with her at the hell that we had been through the last couple months.

 _Her family is a pile of shit. A pile of shit demons._

I cleared my throat, trying to keep it together.

"So your family kept me for my blood, then." I watched her nod.

"Dragonborn blood is said to taste like a piece of heaven. If you are dragonborn, then your blood would put us into a sort of lusting craze."

I nodded as well. Then I grimaced.

"Yeah. That sounds about right."

My tailbone had begun to hurt after sitting up straight for so long, so I tried to shift a bit. I looked up to see Serana regarding my body with pain in her eyes. There was a part of me that was run by pride that didn't want to ask her for help. And then the logical side realized I needed all the help I could get.

"Do you know where I could get water? Or food?" I asked her, and she looked at me and nodded. I watched determination enter her gaze, and she stood up from me and turned to walk towards the door.

Fear began to creep in.

"Wait!" I called. She stopped and looked back at me. "Wait… I… I don't want, I don't want him to come back and…"

I looked away and clutched my hands into fists, secretly afraid of what her father would do when he came back.

"I will be right back, Nadia. And even though my father is a monster, I don't think he will treat you as the others did."

I looked up at her with doubt in my expression, and was about to hold up my right arm as a response. She continued.

"He is a monster, but he is smart. He knows he needs to make you healthy again to continue having your blood."

 _Fucking finally someone gets it._

I leaned back against the rack again.

"Well, his definition of healthy might not match mine…" I muttered as Serana continued towards the door. I watched her silently exit the room after glancing at me one last time. I couldn't stop my brain from making a train of thought of what would happen when her father gets back.

 _What if he gets mad at me not in my binds?_

My arms shook and my legs struggled to bend nicely.

 _He probably knows I wouldn't get far even if I tried to run._

Wondering what my actual limits were, I attempted to move my position from sitting to my knees. I could do that, even if it hurt. I took a deep breath in before struggling to stand up on my feet. I wobbled dangerously, and held onto the rack for support.

 _Where would I even go?_

I looked around and saw the closest thing was Harkon's desk. It was covered in miscellaneous junk, from papers to quills to some sharp things that looked too sharp to be common tools. I took a step towards it, and then another, and eventually made my way the few feet over to the desk and leaned on the table.

The first thing I saw on it made me widen my eyes.

There was a sort of news article or report, that its headline said, ' **Dragons Sighted In Skyrim!** '.

I tried to read what it said when I heard the door slam loudly, making me jump and causing my heart to skip a beat. My eyes flew up to meet the one pair I dreaded to see, the Lord's himself.

His gaze glared at me with an intense look of disapproval, and I felt fear grip my spine as I stared back.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked menacingly, and my hands began to shake as I took a step back from his desk. Unfortunately, I could only barely walk forward, but I had no more skills of walking backwards, so I felt my leg give out from under me and I collapsed like a rag doll onto the floor, looking weak.

 _Well. I_ _ **am**_ _weak._

I glared at the floor.

 _I will not appear weak._

I struggled to raise my head and meet his eyes. I glared at him. He began to stride towards me.

I watched him approach me all of the way, and he stopped a foot from me. He then kneeled down to get level with me, and I couldn't help but relate it to the last time he knelt to me when I was in the cage over there in the corner.

He reached out, aiming for my right arm that had begun to bleed through its bandages from all of the strain I had caused it, but I scooted away from him, backing myself into a wall. I braced for a tight grip or piercing nails, but he grabbed my arm gently but firmly, and brought it towards him for him to inspect it.

My mind whirled in fear.

"It will not heal if you continue to resist." He stated while looking at my arm, before raising his eyes to meet mine. His close distance unnerved me. "Will you allow me to clean and re-wrap your arm, without flailing and squawking?"

My eyes narrowed and my sarcastic side came out.

"Not likely. An animal is going to fight when starved, and when backed into a corner."

I watched his glowing eyes blink at me. Then the corner of his mouth lifted.

"I guess a new owner must deal with the dog's previous owner's mistakes."

I was about to make a retort when Harkon snapped his fingers and the door opened. I glanced over there as one of the older looking men walked in with a tray. My eyes flew to the tray, not believing what I saw.

A clear glass, filled with a clear liquid, probably _water._ Along with a plate of something that was _steaming_. My mouth began to water with water my body couldn't afford to lose, and I looked sideways at Harkon regarding me. The message was clear.

Do as he asks to get food.

I turned to him and held out my arm. I watched his eyes, but I didn't find what I was expecting to find. I expected a smug sense of victory, but instead I found only his look of determination as he rose to his feet. I flinched as he reached down to me, but he gently picked me up and set me on my feet.

It was a weird sensation standing right next to this man of horror. This monster. I am a tall woman, standing at an easy six feet tall. I am not used to looking up to men often. But I had to look up to him as he pointed over at the chair at his desk, directing me towards it. I turned towards it and prepared myself to take a step. I slowly made my way over to the chair, before collapsing into it.

The older man set the tray on the table and proceeded to stare at me. I stared at him back. His stare was a disgusting one, like he was undressing me with his eyes and probably lusting for my blood.

"You may leave." Harkon told him, and the man sort of unfroze and blinked at him before bowing and leaving. I shuddered, still angry I was captive, but glad I was no longer in a cell, able to be at that monster's mercy.

Harkon leaned on the table as he brought out a set of tools and fresh wrap. I watched him closely as he carefully set out his instruments and turned to regard me again. He began to unwrap my bindings, causing me some pain from the amount of blood the wound had procured, but otherwise treating me as carefully as a normal person would.

This sent my nerves on high alert.

When my wound was open to the air, he brought out a damp rag and methodically cleaned the area with skill. The wound had begun to throb again from being touched, but I resisted showing the pain.

It was when he took my arm in both of my hands and brought it closer to his face where I lost my shit.

Yanking my arm away from him and spraying some blood around, I recoiled from the vampire on instinct.

"Oh for _fuck's_ sake, can I go one _bloody_ day without having a single fucking vampire sucking my blood?!" I yelled at him angrily. I was prepared to fight him with all of my strength, which would probably do no more than annoy him.

 _But I will annoy him like no one before._

He did nothing from my reaction, just continued to lean casually against the table with the fresh linen wrap next to him. His eyes regarded me coldly.

"I was not going to feed from you." He sighed. "I can make my bite cause nothing more than a numbing sensation." He looked at me with his controlled expression. "For your pain."

I blinked at him.

 _He's not going to feed from me?_

"I did this last night when you first cut your arm. You passed out before my numbing could take effect."

My mind whirled. _He didn't suck my blood last night?_

But I could remember his hungry gaze.

 _Perhaps he can resist, since he has had so much of my blood already._

I swallowed as he grabbed my arm again. He brought it to his mouth, and it took all of my strength to not flinch or yank it away from him. I felt his fangs slightly puncture my skin, and it stung for a split second before all of the pain in my arm went numb. He removed his mouth from my skin then and ran the damp rag over it one more time before beginning to wrap it up tightly. It was then that I heard the door open once again, and I looked over as I watched Serana slip into the room and see her father holding my arm. Her eyes widened in an instance.

"Father! Please don't hurt h-!" She stopped when she saw he was bandaging my arm. She was carrying a bottle and a loaf of bread that looked extremely tantalizing. I heard Harkon sigh.

"Serana, please do not take the food from the kitchen unless I instruct you to. There is only so much." He scolded her as he finished with my arm. I blinked at their exchange and directed my attention to the hot food that the old creepy man had brought. And the water.

"You are, giving her food?" Serana asked her father hesitantly, and I looked up to see him nod.

"Our prisoner is in a terrible state." He regarded his daughter for a second. "You will bring her meals throughout the day and nourish her back to health."

His gaze looked at me intensely.

"And once she returns to health, you will draw blood from her."

With that he grabbed my arms and lifted me from the seat. I struggled a bit but he managed to carry me over towards the cage in the corner.

"Father!" She exclaimed as I was shoved into the small cage, and I looked over at her not doing anything but watching her father pen me into a cage like a sick dog. Harkon brought the food and the drink over to my cage before he locked the door and looked at his daughter.

I was busy gulping down the water and then shoving pieces of chicken into my mouth.

Serana glared at him, but did nothing as he walked over to her.

"You are now in charge of the dragonborn's health. You will also announce to the rest of the family that no one will be able to feed from her again."

Serana grimaced at her father's words. Then she looked over at me and met my eyes. My eyes said the same thing they always say, that however nice everyone seems to me at the moment, one truth still remains.

That I am still a fucking prisoner. That all my freedom is still all fucking gone.

I watched a hint of determination enter her eyes.

"I cannot sit by as you keep my friend as a prisoner here, father. She is a person, it is wrong! You need to release her!"

I watched Harkon look at his daughter, then look back at me, to back to his daughter.

He raised a hand, covered in sharp rings, and back-handed his daughter so forcefully she staggered back a few steps and cried out in pain.

In a second I was at the bars in my cage screaming insults and threats towards him, until I watched his cold, fiery gaze light upon mine in a message.

His message was clear.

He knew I could take any physical pain he could give me. I've already done it.

But what I couldn't take… Is other people suffering for me.

Other people I care about. Serana… His own _daughter_ …

"You fucked up _bastard_!" I screamed at him as Serana recovered from the beating. She looked over at me with tears in her eyes and her hand holding her bleeding cheek. I could tell this wound hurt more emotionally than physically. Her own father…

"I don't want to have to gag you, young dragonborn. Do not test your luck." He stated menacingly. I glared daggers at him as he walked towards the door, passing by his sobbing daughter on the ground. He glanced back at me once more before leaving.

"You don't need a tongue to provide me with blood for your lifetime."

With that he shut the door, leaving his daughter bleeding, and me in a cage.

I turned my attention to Serana.

"Are you alright?" I asked softly, as she stopped her crying. She met my eyes and nodded before moving over to be closer to me. She leaned against my cage and closed her eyes. I hesitantly raised a hand and touched her shoulder through the cracks in the bars. She looked over at me and conveyed all of her feelings through her deep and unguarded eyes.

"We are both prisoners here…" she stated softly. I blinked and then chuckled.

"How did I end up with the smaller, shittier cage?"

I watched the tiniest of smiles emerge from the depths of her saddened face, and that little bit of light warmed the cold I had felt in my chest for so long.

 _We are both prisoners here._

Serana got up and walked over to the bottle and the bread she had dropped. She returned to my cage and gave me the food and water through the bars.

 _We both are weak. One physically, one emotionally._

I let myself give her a smile in thanks for the food before wolfing it down as fast as I could.

 _But I believe we can help each other become strong again. And perhaps one day, escape from this hellhole._

* * *

 **Thank you for reading :). I am always thankful for suggestions and critiques, it would be wonderful to know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

" _What the hell?!" I exclaimed, thoroughly shocked that a person had just fallen out of this tiny compartment that was underground. A live person._

 _I was treasure hunting in some caves in the wildernesses of Skyrim, making my living like usual when I had encountered a band of mean vampires that had attacked me the second they saw me._

 _They all were dead, and I was excited to see the treasure they were after. Until I found out it was a fucking_ person _._

 _She was currently on her hands and knees on the ground, and she had midnight black hair that was shoulder length and old fashioned garb. She raised her head to look at me, and my eyes widened._

 _Her eyes. Were glowing, like fire. Her skin was pale, her features a bit angular for a human's._

So, she is a vampire as well.

 _I watched her and sensed no aggression from her._

But at least one that isn't bloody attacking me.

" _Wha…?" She blinked at me, and I bent down and helped her up._

" _Are you okay, miss?" I asked her, a bit worried that she had just been previously locked in the damned floor for God knows how long. She leaned on me as she processed my words._

" _I… am okay." She straightened up and met my curious gaze. "I… thank you for releasing me." Then she flinched and stared into my eyes, seeming to have realized something. "You are mortal?"_

 _She took a step back from me and covered her nose, her eyes widening as she regarded me curiously. I raised an eyebrow at her, and decided to be honest._

" _I was just exploring when I met some people down here. I couldn't even let out a 'hello' before they attacked me." I cocked my head at her. "They were after you, and I sincerely apologize for killing them if they were your friends. But I would advise against having such rash friends in the future; attacking strangers is just plain rude."_

 _I looked around the main chamber one last time, not seeing anything else loot-able, and turned towards the entrance to leave._

" _Wait!" I heard her call behind me, and I looked over my shoulder to see her face confused. "I think those vampires may have known me, but I don't blame you for killing them."_

 _That statement made me turn around and give her a confused look. She looked around the chamber, looking completely lost, and I could see panic begin to form behind her eyes._

" _I… don't remember much, and I don't remember why I'm here…" she murmured, looking worried. "I can only remember where my home is, but I…"_

 _I thought for a moment, and determined I didn't really have anywhere to be in the near future. I walked back over to her._

" _You can follow me for a bit if you want. Where is your home?" I asked her. She blinked at me._

" _In the north-west, I think. On the coast."_

 _I nodded._

" _I've been meaning to visit a friend in Solitude for a while now, and that is on the way." I smiled at her. "Care to travel that way together?"_

 _She nodded her head slowly, and I watched a bit of concern leave her expression._

" _Yes, thank you…"_

 _I smiled at her again and turned to leave._

" _I'm Serana. And it doesn't, um, bother you that I am a…?"I heard her ask hesitantly behind me. I shook my head._

" _People are people. It's not really my business what you eat." I started towards the entrance to the cave. "Though, I'd appreciate it if you didn't make_ me _your meal, but you seem to be a decent person so I'm not too worried." I smiled at her over my shoulder. "And I'm Nadia. It's a pleasure to meet you, Serana."_

* * *

I had many revelations about myself as I spent hour after hour, day after day in the same cage, the same corner of the same room, doing nothing but observing the free moving world around me and eating the food they gave me. The four meals they gave me every day were like a sweet heaven. At first I ate as fast as I could, not giving a single flying fuck and only living on impulse as my starved body screamed for food. After about a week or so I slowed down and remembered how to enjoy taste.

Because it was actual food now, like a loaf of bread and soup or a blessed sandwich, instead of a mushy substance.

I have a pail, my little bucket where I relieve myself so I don't have to lay in my own filth anymore. In the beginning it was humiliating to awkwardly maneuver myself in the cramped space; feeling like out in the open for anyone in the large master room to see me, but Harkon never cared enough to look up so I stopped caring, too. Frank comes in every day to replace my bucket, after giving me a glare of resentment, and so far hasn't hit me or anything. When Serana brings my food, she also brings a clean wet rag so I can try and clean myself a bit. In the beginning I had to scrub off layers of filth and blood, and now any rashes I had from the dirtiness have begun to go away. All of these occurrences probably take up an hour or two of my day. The rest of my day is pure, torturous boredom.

But my prison had only turned from one condition and location to another, and I would not, for a second, allow myself to be content with any form of imprisonment.

Especially because this prison had different pains. I no longer felt hunger pains all of the time, and for the most part, Lord Harkon beat me much less than Frank had. Harkon actually rarely touched me, the only times when he would inspect my health condition by seeing how bony my ribs were or if my many bruises had begun to heal. This morning he had come in to change my bandage on my arm for the last time, the deep cut healing quickly with all of the intent care I have been receiving lately.

No, the pains I am feeling now are not physical. They are mental. Psychological.

I rarely felt frightened with Frank in that dank dungeon. Yes, I would fear him the second before he kicked me, I would feel fear right before someone came close to bite my neck and shoulders. But here, I feel afraid all of the time.

Not for myself, of course. But for Serana.

Harkon hasn't touched her since the first time he threatened me. That is because I have been quiet since then; I have let them feed me, I have let them fix my body.

 _I've been such a good little pig, haven't I!_

That thought made me angry again, at myself for being so complacent. I want to spit his food on the ground and curse him for everything he has done, every second of every day. Instead I have swallowed my pride, knowing my health was really in danger to the point where my life was on the line.

 _Fine. Let him feed me and water me like his favorite livestock. I can't do anything if I am as weak as a wilting flower._

When she comes in to give me meals, Harkon is always there, sitting at his desk, watching. His eyes bore into mine, daring me to try and escape, daring me to not eat the drugged food. I know he could stop me in a second in my condition, and he knows that I know that he could do what I feared more, that he could punish his own daughter to punish me.

And I know he would do it…

 _He is a fucked up, piece of shit_ _ **monster.**_

I shifted in my cage, moving my weight from my tailbone to my knees. The hard metal was unforgiving, and yet better than little pointy pieces of leftover bits of dead things. Harkon was at his desk, writing on his papers about whatever he writes about. His black quill trailed across the paper methodically, his posture still, with a calm confidence.

His fire eyes glanced up at me, feeling my gaze. I tried my best to remove the scowl on my face.

He kept my gaze for a few moments, regarding me, basically a piece of his furniture at this point, with a bored air, before quietly resuming his writing.

My hands tightened into fists.

 _Quiet, Nadia. Patience._

I tried to look away from him and focus on something else, but a question had been bugging me.

"Do you honestly believe I will return to health in a birdcage where I can barely move my limbs?"

My voice sounded scratchy. I had made a huge effort to make the question sound unbiased, and untainted with my anger. I began to tremble as Harkon refused to acknowledge me.

"You could, I don't know, tie a pretty _leash_ around my throat and give me some _exercise_ once in a while."

I coughed then, my throat dry. I immediately regretted my snarky comment as I saw Harkon look up at me and put his quill down. My eyes watched his every move as he got up from his desk and reached for one of the glasses of wine on his desk and moved towards my cage. I unconsciously backed into a corner as he approached me.

He bent down slowly, taking his time, and unlocked the lock on my cage door. I watched him open the door and lock onto my eyes before placing the wine inside. I barely registered the drink, my eyes focused on his expression. His eyes were as hard as they always were. The lines on his ageless forehead permanently tensed, the embers glowing in his irises held his harnessed rage. But his mouth, formed something different. The edge of one side was lifted ever so slightly in amusement.

One of his hands grasped my chin, and the other guided the wine to my mouth. I flinched at his touch and glared at his hands, but clenched my hands into fists as I allowed him to help me drink. The wine washed down and quenched my throat, and I was surprised once again as his light amusement turned into a laugh.

"Alas, I only have rope. Not nearly as pretty a leash as my dragonborn deserves."

I cocked my head at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh good, a rope. That's reassuring. The only way to get healthy; crawl around with a noose around your neck."

Harkon's eyebrow rose and his tiny smile grew.

"Healthier than antagonizing your captor relentlessly."

"Relentlessly?" I looked aghast. "Excuse me, _oh high and mighty captor_ , I have kept quiet for weeks. I sit when you say 'sit', I respond to my name! How will I learn 'heel' if I can't even walk?!"

"You will learn 'heel' when you learn not to 'speak' without a command."

Harkon chuckled a dark laugh as his eyes watched for my response. _He's actually…_ _ **enjoying**_ _this._ The thought made me angry. I leaned into his face and glared at him.

"Well guess what. You're a _shit_ owner." He held my gaze intently. "I'd bet your special blood supply tastes like how I am; weak. I hope you _choke_ on it."

Harkon then laughed loudly, startling me with our close proximity. His smile widened.

"Your blood tastes… like everything I've _dreamed_ for." He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply before sighing. He opened his eyes and blinked at me. "I can't even fathom what you will taste like when I've made your body healthy."

I shivered and cringed in disgust, very uncomfortable with how close he was.

"You sick fuck." I said quietly as I pressed my back against the back of my cage and glared at him.

 _I feel like a cornered rabbit. And to think I used to be the fox._

 _Now I'm forced to be the prey. And I_ _ **hate**_ _it._

I flinched as he reached towards me, and my muscles tensed as he grasped my arm. He brought it towards him, ignoring my resistance, and he slowly twisted it to see my new scar. His eyes then trailed along my chest and legs, registering the status of my recovering body through the thin rags I had covering me. He sighed.

"I may have been a poor master, but I blame the fool I put in charge of your captivity for your abuse."

I snatched my arm away from him in a quick motion, getting his attention. I spoke quietly, but with intent.

"You are completely to blame for all of my abuse. Keeping a person locked in a cage like a fucking object is as much abuse as any other." I stared at him and he stared at me back, his expression unreadable, as always. "Your sense of entitlement and your blatant disregard for my health and for my worth, along with your own daughter's worth, explains why you are a sociopath with no conscience. One who won't even take responsibility for his own actions."

I grew quiet then, slightly regretting my outburst as I waited for his reaction. He sat quietly there, in the opening of my cage, his eyes watching mine. His breathing was regular, his eyes held no more tension than usual. He sighed deeply.

"I don't know how you have managed to retain your pride, dragonbo-,"

"My name is Nadia."

He blinked, and the corners of his mouth twitched in a smile.

"If it wasn't for the worth of your blood, I would offer you the greatest gift I can give; my family's blessing. That is something I reserve only for the most determined and strong-willed of people, the only people worthy of our power and our immortality."

I blinked then, taken aback by his sudden change in tone from one indifferent to one almost polite. A tone that seems _giving_.

 _Did he just… refer to me as a person?_

I searched his fiery eyes.

 _I don't trust him._

"Words are pretty." My muscles shook as I made myself sit up from my cowering position. "But they are weak. I only take you for your actions."

Harkon smiled then, his frown lessening even more. He spoke quietly.

"I expected no less from you."

My brows furrowed in confusion, and anger entered my belly. _What the hell…?_

Harkon then stood from my cage, but left the door open. I watched him carefully as he strolled over to the door leading out to the corridor and opened it. He glanced at me before leaving and shutting the door after him.

I blinked, thoroughly confused.

 _What..? Why…?_

I waited a minute, but no one entered. The only sounds were the crackles of the fire in the fireplace and my own breathing. My frown deepened as my anger grew.

 _What does he think this means? That I'll be thankful for this little freedom?_

I had little interest in anything in the room, but there was one thing I was curious about. I pushed open the cage door a little more, hearing the old metal creak. I propelled myself forward and crawled out of the cage, my knees hurting against the ground. It felt weird to exist in this room without the cage bars around me; it felt bigger. I grabbed the bars on my cage and used them to help myself to my feet. I wobbled and I leaned against the cage, and I waited for my head to stop spinning. I could feel what remained of my leg muscles tense in my anticipation to take a step, and that was when the door opened.

I looked over and met the gaze of Harkon. He didn't seem surprised to see me out of the cage, and my eyes widened in shock when I saw what he was holding. He held a mound of blankets, pelts of various animals. _What…?_

He walked over to his desk and laid the pile over his papers. He then turned to address me. It felt alien to speak to him while standing, instead of kneeling.

"For your safety, you are confined to this room. The other residents of the castle do not have the restraint I have when it comes to your blood. In order to regain further health, you may walk in this room, but you will not touch anything on this desk." He picked up the blankets and moved them in front of the fireplace. I tried my best to keep the look of shock and suspicion from my face.

"What's stopping me from stabbing you in the neck while you sleep?" I asked bluntly, and to my great annoyance, elected a chuckle from Harkon.

"My coffin locks from the inside." He strode towards me then, meeting my eyes, his mouth upturned in a sadistic smile. I felt a bolt of fear drive up my spine as he closed the distance between us, and I backed up against the side of my cage, forced to look up at him as he towered over me. I crossed my arms against my chest as a last attempt at security and tried not to let the fear show in my eyes.

"You may have earned my respect." He lifted a hand and lightly touched my face. His fingers were warm and smooth, and his thumb caressed my skin. I flinched and glared at him as he continued. "But you are still my property."

Then, in an instant, I watched the contained rage in his eyes begin to loosen, and my own eyes widened as his bore into mine, a primal hunger entering into his expression.

"Your blood is more precious to me than anything. I will not have anyone else, including _you_ , interfering in my property affairs."

I inhaled audibly as his hand lowered from my cheek to my neck and his fingers tightened, ignoring my resistance. Fear stabbed my stomach as I was reminded of my time in the dungeon, where vampire after vampire would sink their teeth into my neck or my shoulders. Somehow, in that dark dungeon, when I was in much more pain than I am now, with multiple monsters passing me along like the piece of meat I was, that was much _less_ terrifying than right now. Right now; with my stomach full of food and my body in no pain, in a warm and lit room with only a single monster holding me; this one, powerful man, terrified me.

I lifted my hands and pushed against his chest, but he had my neck in his grip, tightening with every attempt I made at moving. The last few glimpses of sanity in his expression melted away as he lowered his face to mine.

"You…have recovered enough…to be tested…" he whispered almost feverishly, and I felt a tear fall on my cheek as I growled at him, pushing against him and straining to get away from his nearing mouth. He had me pushed up against the cage, and I could do nothing but squeeze my eyes shut and try to contain my scream as he pressed the side of his face against mine to nudge my head to expose my neck. I inhaled as I felt him scrape his teeth against my skin, his warm breath causing shivers to join my struggling, and a sharp sting of pain flared when he sunk his canines into my throat.

He gripped me for a few seconds that felt like an hour as his tongue licked my blood from my skin before his lips closed on the wound to begin to suck. My arms were trapped in between our chests and I pushed against him the whole time, my teeth gritting against the pain, against the violation.

He moaned against my skin as he tilted his head and brought me closer, and I felt his deep voice rumble in his chest against mine. One of his hands held the back of my head, and the other pressed against my lower back to keep me in place. My head started to feel light and I began to see black spots in the corners of my vision.

"Too…much…" I breathed out and began to pant in fear. My legs gave out then and I began to slide down along his chest before his grip caught me. In an instant, the pain in my neck turned numb and I felt his mouth slowly leave my skin. I struggled to make my legs work but before I could process anything more, Harkon lifted me from the floor and held me against him in his arms. I blinked as he moved us towards the fireplace and I felt my head loll to the side as he lowered me to the ground. I expected the ground to be hard and cold, like always, but was instead met with the unfamiliar warmth of an animal pelt. I regained a bit of consciousness to register that I was lying on a bed of sorts, next to the warm fireplace.

I felt his presence leave my side for a few moments and I relaxed from the relief, but my eyes shot open when I felt pressure on the wound on my neck. My head throbbed from the blood loss, but I registered the pressure was Harkon wrapping linen around my neck and tying it securely. In my last few bursts of strength I tried to shove his hands away, and I kept my eyes open long enough to look up to meet his eyes with a glare. His embers seemed to glow even brighter than usual, and almost all lines of tension were gone from his frown. I opened my mouth to try and say something, but the black on the edges of my vision grew and took my vision as my muscles relaxed into the warm pelts.

 _I forgot how soft a blanket can feel…_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone,**

 **I really apologize for my inconsistent postings, in all of my stories. This last year or so has been an emotional roller coaster for me, and this story in particular has both been a comfort to write but also an emotional challenge.**

 **Anyways I appreciate anyone giving my writing any time, and I would be so thankful for any suggestions or constructive criticism.**

 **Thank you, please have a nice day. :)**

* * *

" _Kaheed! You bastard!" I yelled drunkenly at the argonian who had just entered the bar._

" _Get your Nordic ass off your high horse; I told you I'd pay your tab next time you visited." Kaheed chuckled as he strode into the Solitude bar. It was late; the atmosphere was loud with laughter and a bard was playing a lute in the background._

 _I wobbled down from the bar stool I had been slouched on and felt my grin grow as my old friend approached me. His pointed teeth showed as he smiled back, and he engulfed me in a huge bear hug (lizard hug?). His scales were always softer than I expected, and I felt him sigh against me before we broke from the hug._

" _You didn't have to give the bartender my name; I told you, you don't owe me anything." I smiled at him, and he slapped my shoulder._

" _You saved my scaly hide last month. I couldn't let you return here without a proper welcome."_

 _I shook my head and steadied myself on the counter, already too many drinks into the night._

" _We need to catch up, but let me first introduce you to my new partner." I watched his brow rise as I looked over to a corner in the bar. Serana sat at a slightly secluded table, sipping her drink from under her hood. I caught her mouth lift slightly in a smile as the bard begun to sing a catchy tune. I grabbed Kaheed's hand and led him over to her. Serana looked up in surprise, and my two friends shared a look; Kaheed looking excited, Serana looking apprehensive. Her eyes moved to meet mine, and I smiled at her comfortingly._

" _Serana, this is my old friend, Kaheed. Kaheed, Serana."_

 _Kaheed offered his hand and Serana hesitantly shook his. "Serana, pleasure to meet you. Any friend of Nadia's is a friend of mine."_

 _Serana nodded. "The pleasure is mine."_

" _Serana, Kaheed is the friend I told you about that had hired me as a mercenary so many years back. I guarded his ship of misfits as we traveled the seas and got into all kinds of trouble."_

 _Kaheed laughed and Serana smiled slightly._

" _I would be dead years ago if it wasn't for Nadia. First time we set sail together, we were boarded by a band of nasty pirates led by the goddamned ugliest argonian I've ever seen, and Nadia here takes on twenty or so…"_

 _I lost track of Kaheed's story as I watched Serana's reactions to his retelling. Her anxiety seemed to melt away as she became more comfortable around my friend, and I felt myself smiling as I watched the tension leave her brow and shoulders and a small smile light her face. I felt a twinge in my chest, however, when I realized how close to her home we were._

Part of me wants to prolong our trip as long as I can… I will miss her.

O

O

O

O

O

So far, all of my assassination attempts have failed.

The first was rash, I admit. It was the day after I was given my newfound 'freedom' of roaming around Harkon's grand room, and my anger was still high from being fed from after so long. I was still bedridden, or well, 'blanket-mound-near-the-fireplace-ridden', from my lack of muscles and having been fed from the night before. Harkon had bent down near the fireplace to stoke the flames, right next to my bed while I was pretending to be asleep, and it had taken all of my strength to impulsively tackle him while he was crouched and busy tending to the fire. It felt like I had jumped into a wall of solid rock when I hit him, and I felt him flinch in surprise as I had grabbed for the stoke he was holding. Through my struggling, I had managed to lightly scrape his forearm with the sharp end of the rod before he had my arms firmly in his grip. He had laughed out loud before pushing me away from him, onto the blankets.

"Look at that, you actually got me," he chuckled as I glared at him. "My dear dragonborn, you're going to have to try much harder than that to kill me."

The second attempt had occurred a couple days later, after my body had replenished the lost blood. For some reason that I tried not to think of too often, Serana had stopped coming every day to feed me, and Frank instead had been given that job along with the ones he already had.

I'm sure we can all guess how _thrilled_ he was for the new task. I try not to think about how much of his spit probably makes its way into my food.

Anyhow, one of the days he had given me a spoon with soup, and the dumbass didn't even notice the spoon wasn't there when he grabbed my empty bowl. Sweet, forgetful Frank.

I didn't bother Harkon for the first few nights. He had warned me with a smirk and a chuckle that I couldn't touch him in his coffin, and for a while I didn't test it. I just waited until he was locked away in his coffin for a good while before I crawled over to my old, open cage in the corner. The piece of shit had a crooked bottom so the floor of the cage wasn't actually perfectly flat; it rose up in one of the back corners just an inch. If you crawled in the cage and slipped your hand through one of the cracks, you could fit a small, thin object, like a spoon, into the little space between the cage bottom and the floor.

It was here that I hid my spoon, and when all was quiet in the night, or, I guess it would be _day_ , I would sneak it out and bring the piece of metal to the fire. Little by little, by holding the spoon over the flames with a ripped corner of one of the blankets, I slowly melt and shaped the metal by pressing and softly scraping it against the stone floor. After a few hours of working on it every night for a few days, I had it looking like the sickest shiv any prison rat could ask for.

I decided to strike when he was at his weakest; right as he woke up. The night I finished sharpening my weapon, I quietly slunk over right next to his coffin. His coffin stood upright, a foot or so from the wall. For the rest of the night, I waited hours crouched behind his coffin, waiting for him to wake. Finally, I heard him shift inside the coffin slightly, and I held my breath as he slowly unlocked and opened the coffin door. Right as he took a step out, I leapt up and aimed my dagger straight into the back of his neck. Within a second, he turned and caught my wrist right as the tip of my shiv barely touched his skin. His eyes blazed a glare at me, and in desperation I made to fall down and make him lose hold of me, and then my legs pushed against the ground with all my might and I pushed my dagger straight into his throat so the tip penetrated his skin by less than a centimeter. He roared then and threw me down on the ground like I was nothing but a rag doll, his hand coming up to hold his wound. I glanced up and wished I could muster more energy to try again, but my glare was only met with his wide smile.

"Brilliant attempt, my dear, I hadn't thought you would try that!" He threw his head back and laughed loudly, and I shied away slightly on the ground, unnerved at his maniac laugh. "And what is this? A melted _spoon_?"

He threw the shiv to the side and it clattered against the stone before turning back to me with his excited grin.

"I live for your challenges, dragonborn, and I must say this last effort took planning and intelligence. A shame you failed."

I spit at his feet.

"Fuck you! At least now I know you _can_ be hurt!" I grabbed the side of the desk and used it to help myself to my feet, never leaving his bright gaze. I grasped around the desk and my fingers found an inkwell. I hurled it at his amused smile, and he raised an arm to keep most of the flying ink from hitting his face. In an instant he strode up to me and slapped me across the face, with enough force to whip my head around and send me staggering. I covered my cheek with my hand and glared up at him, his smile gone.

"I warned you. Do _not_ touch anything on my desk." He wiped a few splotches of ink from his face, and while he was looking away, I reached behind me and slipped a quill from his desk. I shook my head, looking astonished and keeping my tone calm.

"Your desk? _That's_ what angers you, not the fact that I tried to kill you?"

He sighed deeply as I tried to straighten up, my cheek stinging and my body sore from my efforts. He brought a hand up to stroke his facial hair, a habit he always did when he was thinking, and he shook his head with a small smile.

"I guess, as you would put it, 'a cornered dog will snarl and snap at its captor'." He was close to me, a foot and a half away, from having just hit me. I had studied his clothing for the last few days, analyzing the folds of his shirts underneath a thicker vest, and how there was a slight weakness in a half inch gap between the vest and the rim of his pants. "I'll forgive you this once, since I can't blame you for your-",

Mid sentence, I used the last bit of my strength to speed my hand as I rammed the point of the quill hard into his stomach.

The change in his expression was instantaneous, changing from his controlled smirk to a wide eyed expression of shock. I used his shock to shove the quill farther into his abdomen, causing him to grunt and step back, and I tried my best to run-limp my way over to where my spoon had landed on the ground. I heard his angered yell from behind me, and my heart raced as I scooped the spoon from the ground and turned. His angry eyes blazed at me as he lumbered over to me, one hand holding his bleeding side with the quill still stuck a few inches into his side.

I've seen his angry expression before. This expression held something deeper, his brows upturned slightly in almost betrayal.

I crouched low as he neared me, and I made to swipe at his legs, but he leapt back, causing himself to lose his balance from the pain in his side. I used this opportunity to muster my remaining strength and dash on my hands and knees over to his legs and ram the dagger into the side of one of his thighs.

He roared as I yanked it free from his flesh, causing the wound to squirt blood, and avoided his arms coming to grab me by slipping in between his legs. I reached up behind him and grabbed the back of his belt, and climbed up his back like a crazed monkey. I got my arms around his neck, my legs wrapped around his waist to keep him from throwing me off, and I struggled against his arms to get the dagger into his throat.

His movements got frantic as he tried to get me off of him, but some strength from within me gave me enough power to hold onto him and move the dagger under his chin. I screamed in effort and struggle as I got the tip of the dagger to pierce his flesh, and then the world around me exploded as I was hurled backwards. My head knocked painfully against the wall and I slid down it to the ground into a crumpled form, all of my strength depleted and my entire body in pain. My vision flashed black and I struggled to glance up as papers from the desk flew everywhere and the lights from the fire and the candles flickered.

My eyes widened as the man who had once been standing before me had disappeared, and in his place a giant man-beast with grey skin and giant wings reared and roared an animalistic roar into the room, shaking the walls and causing the stone underneath me to vibrate. His muscles seemed to throb larger every second; his feet stretched into hind claws and the membrane-less wings twitched to life. His roar felt like nails being hammered into my eardrums.

And then, the beast turned its head over its shoulder and locked onto my terrified gaze. Its beady, hateful eyes bore into mine and froze me into place; a hunters' spell on their prey.

I had seen his true form once before; when I had first met him. He had been across the grand dining hall, and I had still felt a chill from the negative energy spilling from his form.

Now I was feet away, and he had turned to this form as a last defense instead of calm intimidation. His arms shook with energy, and his wings twitched as he began to float a few inches from the ground. I felt him watch my every breath, my every twitch, every bead of sweat drip down my back. I couldn't blink. I couldn't even recoil.

The first time I had seen Harkon enter his true form, he was still himself.

Now, I see only hatred and animalistic… _hunger_ …

I swallowed and clutched the dagger still in my hand, a few drops of his blood dripping down my fingers. The beast left my gaze and landed abruptly back on the floor, his body bending down and crouching on the ground. His muscles tensed and I saw him clench his hands, signs of struggle showing along his shaking form. I blinked a few times to try and make the black spots in my vision go away.

Feeling had begun to set back in to my head, and the intense pain made me realize I was bleeding heavily. This realization set in as the beast continued to struggle by himself on the floor, and fear took hold of my spine when his eyes rose to meet mine and look at me in hunger once again. Slowly, he rose from the floor, black eyes never leaving mine, and I pressed my back against the wall as he took a single step towards me. The beast wore nothing but a loincloth, with some type of ritualistic jewelry and ropes adorning his broad neck. His canines stuck out of his mouth, and I watched a black tongue lick them as he took another step towards me.

"I…I don't…think…" I rasped out. I cleared my throat and gripped my dagger, forcing my voice to sound strong and reasonable. "Harkon." His eyes widened in recognition, and I held his gaze in attention. "You don't want to hurt me anymore. I am…" I gritted my teeth. "I am your dragonborn."

That word seemed to click with him, and I watched his brow furrow in thought. A spark of the old Harkon showed in the beast's gaze, but without any warning, the door leading outside the master room burst open.

Both of our eyes flew to the door, and I felt my heart skip a beat when Serana's beautiful eyes met mine. She was wearing her traveling cloak, and her dark hair was still dusted with fresh snow. Her expression was full of worry, full of fear, but it also showed determination.

"Father! Enough!" She yelled at the beast, and he stood with his hands clenched in fists and his muscles taught with pent up energy. Serana moved to stand in between the beast and I, and I tried to sit up with my shaking arms. Harkon moved to the side to look behind her, but she moved to continue blocking his view from me.

"Control yourself!" Serana commanded, and the beast met her eyes in confusion. "Is the great Lord of our family nothing more than an impulsive monster?!"

She strode forward slowly towards him, towards her abusive father. I wanted to get up and get in between them, I wanted to yell at her to stop, but it took all of my strength just to stay conscious.

"Ser...Serana…no…" I murmured, and I reached out helplessly.

 _We…we have to run…_

"Calm yourself." She said quietly, stopping just before the floating beast. I couldn't breathe as I waited for him to hit her. But instead, he just slowly landed on his feet, eyes locked with the determined look of his daughter. They stood there for a moment as he controlled his breathing, and then he crouched to the floor on hands and knees and began to glow. I blinked and in a second the beast had disappeared and in its place was Harkon. He was bleeding heavily from his thigh and his abdomen where I stabbed him, and he raised his eyes to look at me, bypassing his daughter.

His eyes. Glowed dimly for once, their light dimmed to match the disappointed and hurt expression on his face. I had never seen such a vulnerable expression on him before, and he lowered his gaze from mine after my brow furrowed at him and my face showed my confusion.

"Father…you lost control…" Serana broke the silence, and he looked up at her from his crouch on the ground. He cleared his throat.

"Serana. Please awake Feran and tell him I will need his services." Harkon responded in a quiet, almost defeated voice, as he held his wounds and made his way to his feet.

"…He is most likely awake, father. As well as everyone in the castle." Serana then backed away from her father after seeing he was not angry, and she turned her attention to me.

I looked up at her, relieved to see a friendly face once again, since she had been absent from the castle for more than a few weeks. I felt a tear fall down my cheek in relief, that she had not completely abandoned me.

"You…came back…" I murmured, and she rushed over to my side when she realized I was losing blood, too.

"Nadia, your head…" She looked over at her father leaning against his desk, wrapping linen around his thigh. "…What happened?"

I didn't respond, and neither did Harkon. Serana tore a piece of her cloak and wrapped it around my head, her fingers still cold from traveling in the snow. We both looked up as the Lord of the castle limped over towards the door. He glanced over at us before leaving the room, but didn't meet either of our eyes. He left the room without another word and closed the door behind him, leaving me alone with another person for the first time since I was moved to this room from the dungeon.

Serana finished tying the cloth around my head and relaxed against the wall, next to me. She sighed deeply, and she met my eyes.

"I've been away longer than I expected. Forgive me, Nadia."

I blinked and shook my head.

"You escaped this hellhole. Why would you come back?"

Serana looked at me and turned her head to look at me more directly.

"Why do think I would come back? I came back for you, of course."

My heart throbbed a resonating wave through my body. It had been so, so long since anyone had shown compassion towards me. And for the first time in a very long time, I felt tears begin to fall down my face, and before I knew what was happening, I was sobbing on the stone floor, not from the pain in my head or the terror I had just felt, but from the relief that there still existed some good in the world.

Serana moved and pulled me into her arms, and I let her, I let her put her arms around me and I sobbed into her chest, the feeling of releasing this tension letting me relax fully in her arms.

I closed my eyes and just enjoyed this feeling, one of the only real feelings I had truly missed since becoming a prisoner. She rubbed my back slowly, up and down, and I felt her rest her cheek against my head. This position brought back wonderful memories before the imprisonment, except back then, I was usually the one comforting her. It felt surreal to have her support me so, and I couldn't stop the sobbing for a few minutes.

Finally, when I had gotten my breathing under control, I stayed in her embrace and spoke into her chest.

"I've…attempted assassination on your father…multiple times."

I half expected her to pull away then, but instead she brought me even closer.

"Nadia, you've done more than just attempted. No one else has injured my father like that in _centuries_." She ran her fingers through my hair, now a few inches long and much cleaner since I had been keeping it. "You are the strongest person I have ever seen. And I am so proud of you."

I felt the last bit of tension evaporate from my shoulders, and I tried to keep the tears from falling again.

"I, too, have been planning against my father, Nadia. I found a group of vampire hunters."

I looked up at her then, shock on my face.

"Vampire hunters?! Serana, that was dangerous, I should have gone with-" I stopped then, realizing with a stab of fear that I am nowhere near my previous fighting ability, and with a stab of realization that it wouldn't even matter, because I am still a prisoner.

"I convinced them that there are many different types of vampires. That my father is the type they hate, and that I am the type they shouldn't."

I looked into her eyes as she said this, and I saw something new in them; a new strength that she had gained. A new determination.

She placed her hand on my cheek, her fingers soft against my skin.

"They will attack my home for the rescue of the dragonborn."

I blinked at her, trying to comprehend her words.

 _A group of strangers, are going to attack the most fortified castle I've seen, and fight century old vampires to save…_ me _?!_

"Is…being dragonborn really that important right now?"

"Yes. While you've been my father's prisoner, dragons have begun to ravage the land."

" _What_?" I exclaimed, not quite believing. Serana looked down and a frown crossed her brow.

"They kill civilians and burn down buildings. The worst part is that we kill them, but…they always resurrect." She looked up and met my widened eyes. "That is why Skyrim needs a dragonborn. The only person who can kill a dragon for good. And your blood; Nadia, there is no doubt."

I looked down from her then, trying to understand exactly what she was saying. I shook my head, the pain beginning to fog my mind, and my mind already in an emotional state. This news was almost too much for me.

"I, I understand, Serana, but I…" I looked down, ashamed. "I am not the warrior I once was."

"You will heal, Nadia. I know you will, because you are strong." Serana held my face in her hands, but I couldn't meet her eyes.

"I'm…so tired of being strong…" I bowed my head, the past struggles and efforts of the last sleepless night overcoming me. I felt her arms looping under mine and lifting me up, and I tried to help support my weight. She led me over to the blanket pile near the fireplace, and helped me lay down. The blankets were so soft and inviting, and the warmth from the fire lulled me. She moved to stand up, but I grasped her hand.

"Please…I…would you please just…" I held her hand and looked away. "Please just stay."

I felt her sit down beside me and she slipped her boots off and set them by the fire to dry. She lay down beside me and I moved close to her, comforted by her familiar scent and feeling relaxed next to her calm presence.

"Thank you…"

She reached over me and grabbed one of the blankets and pulled it over us, covering us from the smell of blood and the view of her father's room. Cocooned in this soft mound, next to a warm person whom I trusted and cared for, I slipped into sleep's embrace in peace, and could for once forget about my worries and allow myself to feel safe.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, I apologize for the very long time in between postings, but here is Ch. 5. Thank you for reading. :)**

 **Also real warning, this is rated M for a reason.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Serana**

 _The restraints around her wrists were beginning to cut into her skin, making the metal shackles slick with her blood. The pain only didn't bother her because her hunger was overwhelming._

 _The fear that had once made it hard for her to breathe had faded away with the days of her capture, to be slowly replaced by anger and determination._

 _Every time her body responded to the pain, her mind would fly instantly to Nadia._

 _Her friend. A prisoner in her home. To her own_ father _._

 _This pain would have tickled Nadia. She would laugh at it._

 _She gave up on counting the days she was stuck standing with her wrists held above her. A mortal would have lost life in their hands and they would have decayed from the lack of blood. Her hands were badly damaged from when her legs would give out and her weight would yank down on the restraints around her wrists, cutting into her skin even more._

Was coming to the Dawnguard even worth it? If I end up dying here anyways?

Yes. I could not just stand around while Nadia slowly withered away, both of us helpless.

 _She had surrendered to the Dawnguard, probably a few weeks ago, with the full intention of talking to them and coming to an agreement._

 _Only they were not interested in what she wanted to say. They only saw her as vampire. Something they got off on killing. And apparently, torturing._

 _She felt relief when a redguard finally approached her after so long being alone. She ignored her instinctual need for his blood; any blood. He stopped a few feet from her and regarded her with a cool gaze, his eyes lighting up in sick enjoyment at the sight of her suffering. She cleared her throat and spoke for the first time in a long time._

" _I have a proposal." She coughed violently at the scratchy feeling of her voice, but continued. "Listen to me, and a lot of vampires are going to die, including the most powerful one in the world."_

 _He paused and looked her in the eyes for the first time, confusion on his face, that was quickly replaced by anger._

" _You think I'm stupid, bitch?" He asked her in a deep and experienced voice, one that had seen wars and had come out from the bottom. He then laughed humorlessly, before pulling up a chair and sitting on it backwards to look at her, still standing after weeks, the blood stains like stripes down her arms from her hands held above. "You're one tough monster, I'll give you that."_

" _I am not fighting for myself. I am here…to ask for your help."_

 _That erased the smirk off his face, but it was quickly replaced by a snarl._

" _I'll listen to none of the filth from your mouth. I've only kept you alive this long to see how long it took to starve you."_

" _It takes about two months." She said offhandedly. "My family is the Volkihar clan, and we live in a castle on an island off the northeast coast of Skyrim." She continued, staring back at his confused gaze. "The main entrance has a main hall in the beginning with many vantage points to be attacked from; you should think about sneaking in through the dock on the east side when you attack. In the pocket on the inside of my pouch is a detailed layout of my home, including where all of the individuals live, and where they keep their deathhounds."_

 _The redguard paused before standing from his chair and approaching her, before roughly handling her belt to remove the parchment she had mentioned. He unfolded it and studied it for a few moments, before glaring up at her._

" _I have no reason to trust anything you say. All of this could be a plan to lure us out and attack us by giving us false information._

" _You're right. But if I wanted you dead, I could have killed you when you got so close to me to reach into my belt." She demonstrated by showing how far she could reach with her mouth._

 _This made him mad._

" _What game are you playing at, vermin?"_

" _You know about the dragons." She began. She could tell from the recognition in his face that he had probably seen or faced one recently. "They are killing everybody, everything. They don't care if we are mortal or immortal. And according to the legends, from which dragons come from, we need a dragonborn to save us."_

 _He stood silently at last, listening._

" _The dragonborn is being held captive in my home, by my father." She closed her eyes briefly in pain. "He has confirmed her dragon blood; it is why she is his most precious captive. She is this world's only hope to defeat the dragons. And I need your help to take down my father, once and for all."_

 _She stared him down, and watched thoughts flow through his expression, finally landing on a contempt understanding. He sighed deeply, and moved forward to begin unlocking the shackles on her wrists._

" _I…was wondering when the dragonborn would show up. It's either a terrible hoax that will get many of both of our people killed, or it's a nice coincidence. Either way, I get to kill vampires. I've been waiting for this for way too damned long."_

Someone was holding my shoulders and shaking me. I felt the fur of the blankets below, and the warmth from the fire to my side. I smelled the scent of someone familiar.

 _Not yet… Please._

 _Please don't let this dream end._

"Nadia…"

The quiet voice woke me with her sense of urgency, and I blinked a few times and focused on her face.

 _Serana._

 _Wait. Serana?_

The last few weeks rushed through my mind, and I searched around the room wildly for him as my first instinct.

"Wha-? Where, where is he-?"

"I don't know. Wait here, I am going to check the hallway."

I felt the warm body move from my side and leave an empty space next to me, and I watched her creep over to the large door and quietly open it. I sat up and the world began to immediately spin around me, and I felt the pain in the back of my head as I let myself fall back onto the blankets.

I opened my eyes when she returned to my side, and she held my head and looked at me with an intense expression. She whispered.

"Nadia, listen to me. We have a week before the vampire hunters should arrive. I have a lot of work to do to prepare for their invasion, and I am going to ask you to do something you will not like to hear."

My brows came together and tried to process this information.

"I need you to be as complacent as you can."

I hadn't even fully understood what she said before I opened my mouth to argue, and she silenced me by covering my mouth with her hand.

"We cannot take my father. Let alone the rest of my family, or our hounds. But that is why I got help." Her hand moved from my mouth to rest on my cheek, and I tried not to glare at her. "Please, Nadia. We will have an opportunity to escape. But I need you to stay as safe as you can until then."

I nodded once and looked around the room again before slowly trying to sit up again.

"How did you get the vampire hunters' help? Did they hurt you?"

Serana looked away.

"It will all be worth it when they storm this castle, and finally give us a chance to be free again."

I watched her for a moment, hearing the guard in her voice.

"Thank you for coming back."

She looked at me and gave me a look that said, 'of course', before she stood once again and made for the door.

"I'm going to the kitchen to find you some food." She looked back at me before leaving, her eyes tinged with worry. "I'll hurry."

I was then left alone in this room, all by myself. It felt…wrong. That thought caused anger to boil in my stomach.

 _To think. I've grown_ used _to constantly having my 'master' around me._

Worry began to stitch in my stomach as I thought about everything I did to him before passing out. I had _stabbed_ him. Multiple times. I had caused him to display such pure anger and hatred.

 _There is no way he will let it slide this time._ I closed my eyes. _No wonder Serana said I need to be complacent_.

 _What have I gotten us into this time?_

I looked around the room then, registering the disarray that the desk was in from our grappling. Papers were everywhere in the room, and ink splotched the stone floor in uneven intervals.

 _Would it anger him or please him if I attempt to clean his study?_

I sighed and decided, why the hell not. I slowly stood, feeling the heaviness in my head, and gingerly took a few steps to test my body. I then began the task of gathering up all of his papers and placing them in neat piles on his desk. I then took a rag from next to the fireplace and knelt down to scrub at the ink stains. With persistence and patience, I cleaned my kidnapper's room, while I listened intently for the door.

When I did hear the creak from the old wood, I automatically assumed it was Harkon, and my body flinched and cowered without my consent. I looked up and saw it was Serana holding a tray of something steaming, and I felt my muscles relax and the fear leave my face.

She went to the pile of blankets near the fire, and I gingerly made my way over there. The tray had a whole loaf of bread and a steaming stew, with a large pitcher of water. My mouth began to water and I looked up at Serana's eyes.

"Thank, thank you, this…" I didn't finish as I held the bowl in my hands to warm them and I began to eat my feast.

"I'm sorry I took so long. I hadn't fed in, well…" She stopped then and looked away, and I shook my head.

"I appreciate it. That you rushed home after whatever you had to endure at the vampire slayers'."

She met my eyes and smiled at me, and I smiled back at her.

The moment was sweet, but was of course ruined by my fear.

"Is… your father, here?..."

"He is. I peeked into the infirmary and he was asleep." She sighed. "I…will be here with you when he wakes."

I knew exactly what she said. _I'll try and protect you from however he reacts to last night._

I shook my head. _All of this is because of me. How did I think trying to kill the one person keeping me alive was a good idea?_

"I don't want you to be punished for how I acted. I was the dumbass who decided to futilely try and kill your father, and just ended up, fucking, _tickling_ him."

"You did way more than tickle him, Nadia. I told you, I haven't seen him this injured in, well, _ever_." She shook her head, regarding me. "I don't know how you find the strength and the skill." She looked down at the fire. "You're so remarkable."

I felt something crawl inside my chest, and my cheeks heated up.

"Me? Serana, you're the one who travelled across the goddamned country and successfully made an alliance with your sworn enemies." I reached for her hand, and she glanced up at me. " _You_ , are remarkable."

I watched a faint smile enter her eyes, and she squeezed my hand back. I knew I probably should have removed my hand at this point, but her eyes, were just so beautiful in the firelight, and her soft hand fit so well against mine.

 _Reel them in, Nadia._

 _Reel what in?_

 _Reel what in. What do think reel what in you horny trash. Reel your goddamn thoughts in._

 _Right. Prisoner. Food. Food!_

I smiled and averted my gaze from hers, removed my hand gently and reached for the pitcher of water. The water was cool and felt wonderful washing down my throat, and I let this, along with the tingling feelings I still had in my stomach from Serana, relax me.

"You look healthier." She said softly, and I met her eyes and nodded.

"I've been doing exercises since Harkon let me out of the cage. And I eat everything I can get, even when I'm not hungry." I looked down at myself and appreciated what little muscle had returned to my bones. None of it was what I wanted, though. "I miss my magic."

Serana nodded in understanding. "Your willpower only grows stronger. I'd bet your magic will return stronger than before."

I smiled slightly at the thought. The idea, the plan of escaping only really then hit me. I put my head in my hands.

"I…can't wait to see the stars again." I sighed deeply, and looked over at my companion, watching me and gracing me with her full attention. "And the sun." I got caught in her gaze once again, and spoke before my mind could catch up. "Though, looking at you and your beautiful eyes is close enough."

I watched her eyebrows rise and her expression turn embarrassed, and she glanced away and smiled.

"Always the charmer…" I contained my laughter from watching her try and hide how good the compliment made her feel. She glanced up at me with a playful glint in her eyes. "You don't need a favor from me, do you?"

I wanted to continue the teasing but I stopped when I realized I did want a favor from her. My voice lost its joking tone.

"I…actually, would really, really appreciate…being held."

I forced my gaze to stay on her as she processed my request. Her features relaxed and her eyebrows upturned, and in a second her arms were around me and she was pulling me down onto the blankets, one of her hands holding my back and the other holding the back of my head to her chest. After a second I relaxed into her embrace, my limbs and my chest warm with contact from another person; this person. She breathed steadily, her chest rising up and down, and the rhythm felt so comfortable, so natural to be lying against her.

The bliss only lasted for so long.

My eyes shot open and I felt her stiffen when we heard the door being opened. We flew apart, both of our gazes locking on to the man entering; the one I dread the absolute most. Harkon.

He was already looking at us by the time we met his eyes, and I watched his expression harden and his fists clench. We all stood there for a moment, Serana and I waiting for his reaction.

The emotions on his face were not concealed very well. Anger, confusion, sadness. Anger, confusion, sadness, repeated in a loop as I held my breath.

And then he looked away. He strode into his master room and passed Serana and I, to gingerly lower himself into the chair behind his desk. He did not look up.

"Leave, Serana."

His voice was softer than usual. This difference was shocking enough to make Serana follow his order, only after squeezing my outstretched hand. He glanced up for an instant, and his eyes locked onto our hands. I watched his impassive face turn to anger once again. Serana left, and I stared at the quiet Lord.

Silence.

…

Silence.

…

"I see she brought you food."

His voice was soft once more, but his gaze was planted on his desk. He began to shuffle his papers, probably organizing them. I cleared my throat.

"Uh, yes…"

The silence returned. Time in captivity from Harkon had never felt like this before. It hadn't felt comfortable, but it had not felt as unbearably uncomfortable as it does now. The silence was deafening, and I felt like my lungs were in a vacuum.

 _Is he mad? Will he punish me? Why is he hiding his emotions now, that is so unlike him. Where did Serana go?_

"I'm not going to wait for you to apologize." He broke the silence. His mouth smirked, but his eyes remained averted. He began to write something, his quill strokes hard and fast. "Because I know you would rather receive any amount of pain instead."

His strokes became rough. I held my tongue.

"Have I ever touched you?" His glare bored into my head, his quill pausing. My eyes widened. His voice rose to a shout. "Have I ever mistreated you, withheld food from you, caused you unnecessary pain?!"

I flinched at his anger, utterly confused. And then my confusion turned into anger. I glared right back at him, and clenched my fists so hard my nails punctured my palms.

 _Don't, Nadia. Don't. You'll ruin everything. You must. Be. Complacent._

I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply, screaming at him in my head. _You FUCKER. I won't apologize to you because I am your PRISONER._

"Your fight is so…unique. The fight against submission. The fight against giving up power." He stood from his desk then and strode over to me, and I forced myself to make my glare lessen. "You are unable to be…complacent. You have to fight." He stopped and bent down to me. I immediately smelled his musky scent as it washed over me, and I felt claustrophobic in his personal space. I kept my eyes on him though. Keeping my mouth shut is at least possible, but bending my head like a frightened dog is not.

He seemed to enjoy our matched glare. With him so close, his emotions were much easier to read on his face. Right now was mostly confusion. With a pinch of betrayal.

"What does my useless daughter have? How can you look past her incompetence and weakness?" His voice had softened a degree. The mention of Serana flared my anger. My palms began to bleed.

 _Punch him in the nose._

 _No._

 _Punch him in the throat._

 _NO._

"Not just once." He held his stomach where I stabbed him. "But multiple times." He closed his eyes, shielding me from his glaring suns.

And then, he changed.

His eyes opened and captured mine with their glaring intensity. I was taken aback by the intimacy.

"And that is why you are _perfect_."

…

 _What._

"Why aren't you fighting my now? You should be screaming at me like the crazy hound you are."

I glared daggers at him but kept my mouth shut. This did not please him.

He stared for a moment, and then slapped me across the face. I grunted slightly.

"Resist me." He commanded. He slapped me again. The sting hurt, but I just glared at him, the intent behind my silence changing to one very different.

 _Oh, you_ want _me to scream and yell? Is that your version of begging?_

 _Well, you will get none of that!_

He frowned and stood up, then backhanded me, causing me to spin and hit the floor. I felt some bruises form on my hands and elbows where I landed, but I turned and looked at him, putting my most complacent face on. I watched the frustration on his face from my lack of resistance, and then I did something I never thought I would do, I lowered my gaze from him.

I could feel the tension in the room grow, bleeding from the mass tension in between Harkon and I.

"You…you are faking this." He said softly. I stilled from him finding me out, and kept my face down. He stood from where he was in front of me, and I felt two of his fingers lift my chin, so I had to face him from this terrible position; him standing, and me on my knees. It made my blood boil.

 _And he knows it._

He studied me for a moment before speaking. "My daughter. She will leave you."

 _What?!_

My eyes widened, and my composure tightened. He noticed, and continued.

"She _pities_ you, my dragonborn." I cringed, both at what he said and what he called me. "Serana loves only one person in this realm and that was her-" he paused as a disgusted look came over his face. "-her _mother_ , let her rot in hell."

My eyes narrowed involuntarily. He was getting to me, and we both knew it.

 _Why does he antagonize me so? Why doesn't he just want a nice, quiet house cat instead of the passionate dog I am?_

"Serana." He spit to the side. "Terrible excuse for a daughter, even worse for a successor. The stupid girl can't do anything right, that's why I locked her away for centuries. That's the only use she has. How does it feel, I wonder, to help her back to her home for her to immediately fail you as a partner to protect you. She smells your blood just as I do. No doubt she plays you like the lying bitch her mother was just so she can sink her teeth into you like me-"

A loud clap resonated around the room. I had stood and slapped Harkon in the face mid sentence.

And then the dam broke.

"How _dare_ you call her that! You are a fucking piece of waste of a father, you son of a bitch! I'd cut you into a million pieces and then burn your evil ass in the wastes of Oblivion, and then bring you back just to stab you in the throat! You don't know how much I'd like to ki-"

In one swift motion, grabbed my shoulders, made us fall to our knees, and kissed me to silence my tirade. The shock froze my limbs, but in a second I pushed against him. My strength was nothing compared to his, and he instead dragged me closer to him, his hands moving to my neck. I fought against him, and yelled out loud, before being silenced again by his persistent lips.

My yells were muffled, and his hands squeezed my neck, causing my shouts to sound airy. The pain was nothing but the fear, the fear squeezed my lungs and heart tighter than his hands were squeezing my neck. I shoved against him as hard as I could, and the realization that I could do nothing caused the tightness to plunge down my core, filling my vision with white-hot terror.

After a minute of struggle, Harkon released my lips but kept a firm hold on my neck. He whispered intimately, his fevered eyes boring into mine.

"Your fight, your willpower, is _intoxicating_." I used this time to try and wriggle out of his grasp, but my resistance only seemed to excite him. "Never before, in my long centuries, have I met another soul to match mine so…perfectly."

I struggled, then spat in his face. He released my neck with one hand to wipe it off, and he smiled.

"Who would have thought that the will to match mine would also be the source of the most…" He paused, using his free hand to rub his thumb against my cheek. I yanked away, making his smile widen. "…the most divine, enticing blood would be a mortal." He pushed me down onto the stone floor and he lowered himself on top of me, trapping me in his arms and legs. My heart was beating painfully fast in my panic.

"SERANA! Serana, please-" My scream call for help was muffled from his lips once again, and he pressed his armored body against mine, the contact making my skin crawl and my mind whirl. The first tears began to form in my eyes, and I blinked them rapidly to stop them from falling. Every inch of my body he touched felt poisoned, his breath left shivers of disgust on my face and neck.

He kissed me again, and I bit down on his lip, hard. He pulled back just to look at me with a smile, his blood dripping down his chin.

"Good idea, my dragonborn."

He descended upon me once again and he bit my bottom lip back, causing a sharp pain, but it was nothing compared to how he began to suck on my bleeding lip, making him moan. I scratched at him, I tried to kick and punch and bite back and did everything my body could, and yet all of it simply encouraged him, draining my hope by the second. He spoke quietly, like to a lover.

"Fight me, my dragonborn. Fight me, and show me your alluring willpower."

Then it hit me, the way to make him stop.

 _No…I will_ _ **not**_ _fight you. I will fight you by_ _ **not**_ _fighting you._

In this strange course of reasoning, my rebellious mind forced my limbs to relax, and the tension to melt. It took more willpower than I had ever remembered needing to submit and stop fighting him, but the reward came fast.

"What, what is this, my pet? You've given up?" He nuzzled my face and I let him, my eyes staring at the ceiling impassively. "Come on, you can't have submitted so easily!"

He leaned up for a minute to look at me, and I looked past the face of my abuser, hoping this rash plan worked.

And then, he began to chuckle. The chuckle turned into loud laughter before he grinned down at me, my body still restrained by his own.

"Are you fighting me…by _not_ fighting me?!" He continued to laugh, and my mind whirled for a plan C.

"Oh, you truly are a brilliant pet, my dragonborn. Only you would fake being broken." He leaned down to my face, and then farther to bite my earlobe. He whispered into my ear. "But that is why I _like_ you. You will never be broken." His tongue traveled from my ear down to my neck, then to my collarbone, to in between my breasts. I had begun to tremble. Not from fear, this time, but from pure, unadulterated anger. I growled, and I flinched as he ripped the top of my shirt.

I shut my eyes tight, and thought of Serana, of the way her hair flows in the wind, slightly pulled back. I thought of her soothing voice, of her soft and gentle hands, of her unguarded eyes.

I continued thinking of the happiest thing I could as I felt my body gradually being assaulted, and I kept thinking the same thing over and over, the only thing keeping the embarrassed, frustrated, angry, violated tears from falling.

 _Don't. Give. Him. The. Satisfaction._


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello all,**

 **This is a short chapter but it just came very easily to my fingers so I thought I might as well post it. Thank you so much for your responses, I have had a really rough couple of months and it was your encouragement that gave me enough strength to write again.**

 **Please enjoy, and let me know of any questions or suggestions!**

* * *

 _It doesn't matter. What happened doesn't matter._

 _It doesn't change me. I'm the same stubborn Nord._

 _It doesn't matter. My body has been through much worse._

 _It doesn't mean anything. It's over._

 _It's over._

I repeated these thoughts in an uninterrupted loop in my head as I let my bruising body rest on the stone floor.

 _It's over._

Harkon had left me on the floor, what rags my clothes were now shredded to pieces at my sides, what was left of my pride destroyed.

 _No. It didn't affect me. I'm not affected. I'm not._

I shut my eyes to keep the tears from falling. They leaked out the sides though and fell down into my hair, each of them products of how _broken_ I now felt, how _dirty_ my body is.

 _No. NO. I'm FINE._

My lips were swollen. Mostly from the forced kissing but some from where I had been bitten by his sharp canines. My neck was a minefield of puncture wounds, as well. All my back felt bruised from being assaulted on the hard stone, and my tailbone and hips hurt from-

 _Nothing. Nothing that matters. It doesn't matter._

I had begun to shiver, what with my bare body strewn on the cold floor. I shifted, and the pain in my groin shot out to the rest of my body, freezing my movement and making me let out a whimper.

The sound angered me.

 _I am NOT sad. No._

I laid there for a few more moments, battling my thoughts, before I crawled over to the fireplace to gather some warmth. I tried not to look at the blood trail I left, coming from the lower half of my body. After a few minutes right next to the fire, my body felt overheated, and yet, I was _still_ shivering.

 _Goddamnit._

My head fell into my hands and I let one sob escape, and the shivering turned into shaking.

 _Stop. Just, stop._

One more sob broke its way out of my chest.

 _No. Please…_

And then the dam broke completely. As hard as I tried to make it stop, it continued on like a hard rain. I bent over myself in front of the fire, the sobs pushing me further and further away from my control, from my pride, from my strong willpower.

I don't know how long I sat there hunched over crying, but eventually I felt someone call my name and some form of clothing being wrapped around me. I opened my eyes to see the worried face of the one person I wanted to see right now; Serana.

"Nadia, oh my God. I…Oh my God." She pulled me into her arms and I burrowed into her chest like a small child, relinquishing what little was left of my strength to simply cry in the arms of another.

What a wonderful feeling that is. To be able to truly relax in someone's arms, to be able to surrender your forced strength to blissful truth.

When my sobbing subsided, I unburied myself to look up into her emotional eyes.

"I love you, Serana."

Her eyes widened, and she blinked for a second before hugging me once again, tighter this time. She spoke softly.

"I love you too, Nadia." She pulled me even closer. "He will pay for his sins, a thousand times over. I promise this to you."

I registered what she said, but my heart had no more room for anger or retaliation.

 _I just want to stay here, in her arms, forever._

 _Is this what it means to be broken?_ I felt my heart drop. _Trained?_

"Nadia, I need to get medical supplies and clothing for you." I pulled away. "And see…where he is."

I nodded and released my hold on her. She helped me make our way to the pile of blankets, and she gently helped me down. She smiled a defeated smile to me and went to leave, but I grabbed her hand.

"Please…please. Be quick."

She nodded and bent down towards our conjoined hands. She softly kissed the top of my hand, and I felt my stomach hit the floor.

"I will run back to you."

I smiled at her, but as soon as she turned away, my smile dropped. I watched her quickly leave the room, and I was left alone, with my thoughts.

 _Shit._

I closed my eyes, but I just kept seeing the same words repeat themselves in front of my eyes.

 _Dirty. Whore. Broken. Dog. Pet. Dirty. Whore. Broken._

 _Broken._

 _Please, please, Serana. Hurry._

O

O

O

O

O

The image of Nadia was stuck in her eyes, like when you look directly at the sun. Blood, everywhere. Her neck…her mouth. Her…

The anger came back, pure hatred forher monster of a father put his _hands_ on her, his _lips_ on her Nadia. It made her want to scream.

 _Stop. Help her by getting her food, medicine, clothes. Be_ useful _Serana!_

Serana snuck down the halls from her father's main room, hoping beyond hope she wouldn't run into anyone.

It was afternoon outside the castle, meaning most of its residents were sleeping in their own coffins.

 _But then, where is my father?_

The muscles in her chest tightened at the thought of him. That monster, who scared her more than death, who had caused her and her loved ones so much suffering, who had…had raped Nadia.

Her stomach churned like when you drink the blood of a dead animal. She felt ashamed, ashamed of her family, _disgusted_.

 _Focus, Serana. Help Nadia._

The thought of her brought feelings of sadness but also feelings of hope. The tiny spot in her heart still throbbed at her confession.

 _Lovely timing, Nadia._

She stopped when she heard her father's distinctive tenor, coming from Feran's room; the alchemist and healing room. She crept silently and eavesdropped on them.'

"…can't believe that I lost _all_ of my control. I've lost it before, but never completely." The Lord of the castle sighed. "Tell me, Feran, how to get rid of an addiction."

Serana's eyes widened.

"My Lord, I have never seen this before, since there hasn't been dragonborn in centuries. I-"

"Yes, yes, obviously. There must be something you can do, otherwise your usefulness to the family wanes."

She heard Feran breathe in a shaky breath.

"Of-of course, my Lord." He cleared his throat. "Well, like any addiction, once an addict, always an addict. You are technically able to wean yourself off of the blood, but for the rest of your life, or well, the dragonborn's life, any drink will have a danger of relapse. Or, in your case, well…"

"Yes." Harkon responded shortly. He sighed his frustration. Serana peaked and saw him sitting with his head in his hands. She had never seen him so upset before. Angry, sure. But not this…defeated.

"She just…gets under my skin. I do things without thinking, like our blood craze but worse. And she has absolutely _no_ worry for her own health, the reckless girl. Doesn't she realize how priceless her blood is?"

… _What is he saying?_

"Well, pardon me, my Lord, but the mortal is just a stupid mortal. The food for us. Of course she doesn't get it."

Serana flinched as Harkon slammed his hand on the table. She held her breath.

"That damned lass has challenged me more than any of you fools have for hundreds of years. Why did the dragonborn have to be so strong?"

"…My Lord? Isn't she currently bleeding on your floor? That doesn't seem very strong to-"

A loud _slap_ resonated throughout the halls, and Serana's eyes widened at Feran now cowering on the floor, Harkon standing now and looking very, very angry.

"You don't know anything. You shut your Goddamned useless mouth."

Serana slipped away then, utterly confused.

 _My father regrets raping Nadia?_ Serana shook her head. _Not important. Not after I held her in my arms as she sobbed into me._

 _No. Get food, clothes, water for her._

O

O

O

O

O

I was breathing heavily as Serana entered the Lord's chamber. I looked over my shoulder at her to see her shocked expression.

She was shocked at what I had done to the room.

The room that was once clean and tidy, everything in its place, now looked like a hurricane had come through, scattering papers and quills and anything else all across the floor.

"Nadia…what?" Serana asked slowly as she waded through the wreckage towards me. My shoulders slumped, my breath went back to normal, and as always, immediately regretted my decisions.

"I…just, I was done being sad. I threw a damned tantrum." I murmured.

 _I was driving myself crazy with my thoughts._

Serana shook her head and sighed.'

"Nadia…"

"I know, I am sorry, Serana. I was trying to be complacent, I was trying, but I just, could _not_ stay still just waiting. I…" I closed my eyes and my brows came together. "I _hate_ feeling weak. And that is all Harkon makes me feel."

Serana bowed her head.

"I…still can't believe what he did." She met my eyes. "But, I overheard him talking to Feran, and he…" She paused, looking for words. "He made little sense. All I got from it was that he has become addicted to your blood, and the blood craze where vampires lose some control pales in comparison to what your blood makes him feel."

I listened to her as I began to clean the large room of my mess.

 _Addicted?_

 _Blood craze?_

 _Wonderful._

"I can't believe I'm related to him." Serana whispered. She heavily sat down in a chair by his desk, and I looked over at her. She set the tray of food and clothes on the desk, and then put her head in her hands. I walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You're not. Not in my book." She glanced up at me hopefully, and I continued. "If I were to rank all of the people in Tamriel by how much I love them, Harkon would be on one end, and you would be on the other." I smiled at her. "That's all I care about."

Serana took my hand from her shoulder and squeezed it in thanks. Her glowing eyes brimmed with tears, making them look like two little suns about to rain. Then she smiled. "I hope I'm on the end of people you love."

I rolled my eyes playfully at her. "What a mystery!"

That made her smile reach her eyes, and she kissed my hand again, making my heart flutter and my cheeks warm up.

"I, uh, should probably clean up my collateral damage," I said softly. Serana lightly chuckled.

"I will help."

Together, it took us probably ten minutes to get the room back in order. I was scrubbing the last ink stain when I heard the door open, and my motor functions stopped working.

In a second, all of the terrible thoughts that I was drowning in flew back in front of my vision, and my body froze and began to tremble at the sound of him entering the same room I was in.

 _Shit. Shit. FUCK._

"Father." Serana's voice was harder than I had ever heard from her before, and I tried desperately to gain control of my body again.

"Daughter…" His voice was considerably softer, quiet, even. Like he didn't want to disturb what was going on in his own room.

And yet it still sent an electric chill down my spine.

I slowly, very slowly, turned my head to glance at him around my shoulder, and I beheld this tall, powerful man, looking at the floor.

 _Huh?_

"Do you realize what you did?" Serana started, the passionate anger in her voice making my beautiful friend sound powerful.

Harkon raised a hand to stop her, but did not look up. He was glaring at the floor. "Yes, I do. Serana, you are to take her to your quarters. The dragonborn will stay there until I deem otherwise, and Rargal will bring her everything you need."

Serana and I were silent for a moment before she spoke up.

"You are… confining us to my room? But, why?"

"You are not to question your father." He breathed heavily, seeming unstable. "The dragonborn must be kept there with you, and you will draw a glass of her blood every day and give it to Feran when he comes to get it. Rargal will be posted outside your room to ensure the dragonborn stays there."

He continued to avert his eyes from me, though I am certainly not complaining.

Serana seemed to grow in power from the intensity of her glare. "Nadia needs desperate medical treatment, as well as proper care. She needs-"

"You may give her whatever you wish." Harkon interrupted. This made Serana stop and we both gave him a confused look of shock. He strode further into his room and turned towards me. I dreaded it when it came.

His gaze. His fires were dim, but they still terrified me. He looked at me but wasn't really _seeing_ me, more lost in thought.

 _Fuck him._

"I will move you now." This was the first time he had addressed my presence, and my breath came faster as he approached me. He stopped in front of me and broke the eye contact, then grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the door. I cringed at his touch but stayed silent, worried that my voice would betray me. My mind whirled as we approached the door.

 _I haven't been out of this room in…_

 _I don't even know anymore._

I heard Serana follow me as we exited the master bedroom, and I was assaulted by the bright lights of the dining hall. I stumbled after him, his grip on my arm not exactly hard, but firm. He led us through a series of halls until we reached a room I assumed was Serana's. There was a similar fireplace, but instead of a desk there was a table and chairs. It was only slightly smaller than Harkon's room, but Serana's looked much less used, since she had been away for so long.

Harkon released me when we got in there, and I involuntarily backed away from him a few steps.

"Why are you moving her, Father?" Serana asked, as confused as I was. Harkon glared at his daughter, then looked away.

"Personal matter. Rargal will see to her needs." And with that, he left, as quickly as he came.

Serana and I stood there for a moment, before we shared a confused look. My expression was tinged with a hint of utter relief.

"I don't know why, but this will make our last week much better," I mused, looking around her room. Serana nodded.

"I will find out more about what's going on, and you, Nadia, you are going to get as healthy as you can, heal as fast as your body is capable, and be given whatever our family can give." Serana commanded, and I smiled at her.

"Yes, ma'am."

Serana smiled back and nodded, then went about to find some blankets and place them by the fire. I watched for a moment, just admiring how much my friend had grown. Where before she would cower at her father's mention, she now has earned enough strength to question him and fight back in her own way. It was beautiful.

 _Oh, how some flowers bloom in the darkest of places._


	7. Chapter 7

**I picked this back up, let me know what you think!**

* * *

 **Serana**

Serana wiped a splotch of blood from her cheek absentmindedly. The ice wolf she had just killed had snuck up on her, attacking her so close that she hadn't had time to gather her magic and concentrate. She was thankful for Nadia for making her always carry a blade with her, even if she rarely used it.

Serana shielded her eyes from the oncoming snow. She was about a day's travel away from Winterhold, on her way to Windhelm to meet with a few dawnguard who had stationed themselves there. It was close enough to their enemies; her family, but not too close.

She sighed heavily and thought of Nadia again. The memory of her before Serana had left was stuck on replay in her mind, the same conversation looping over and over again.

" _You…are leaving?" Nadia asked timidly, before she cleared her throat and straightened her posture, trying to look less perturbed._

" _I have to, just for a few days." Serana tried to explain, walking over and grasping Nadia's hands in her own. She lowered her voice and leaned in. "I have to meet with a few dawnguard to give them more details for when they storm the castle."_

 _Nadia nodded and forced a smile, and averted her eyes._

" _Right, of course. Please be careful out there." She said softly, and turned away towards the fire. Serana felt a pang of guilt for leaving Nadia here alone again. She reminded herself of what happened the last time she had gone away._

" _Nadia, I will go and come back as fast as I can." Serana put a hand on Nadia's shoulder in a comforting way. "We just have to wait a little bit longer."_

 _Serana felt Nadia begin to tremble, and she looked at Serana over her shoulder. Her eyes were brimmed with tears, but she blinked a few times to hold them at bay. She simply nodded in understanding, not wanting to speak. Serana embraced her, wrapping her arms around her and pulling her in. The sight would have looked funny to a bystander; a smaller woman holding a tall Nord like a comforting mother. Nadia practically clung to Serana for a few moments before she composed herself and pulled away with a smile._

" _Go, I know you can protect yourself. Is there anything I can do from inside?" Nadia frowned. "Well, inside your room?"_

" _Just stay quiet and don't attract any attention." Serana stole some courage from Gods know where and kissed Nadia on the cheek before swiftly leaving. She felt like she was leaving behind a part of her heart, because it ached like it had been ripped in two._

Serana sighed heavily as she trudged through the snow, more aware of her surroundings after just being attacked. The landscape was a pure white, bright even in the dark. So bright for Serana's eyes that it almost hurt.

She continued on a vague path that gave out and came back every so often, but thanks to the stars, she kept going south and slightly west, towards the old capital of this country, Windhelm.

It took her another hour of snow trudging before she began to smell the sea air and see the top of the Windhelm Keep above the mountains. Another 10 minutes before she had to cross the icy bay that led out to the ocean and make her way to the long bridge that served as the entrance to Windhelm. She lowered her hood and kept her gaze down as she passed guards, knowing her glowing eyes would attract attention, especially in the dark.

The inside of Windhelm was less than welcoming. This place was ridden with racists and sexists, and it smelled like that, too. Most people were asleep at this point of the night, but not where she was heading; the most popular bar in town.

Serana could immediately tell who the dawnguard were as soon as she stepped in the tavern; the group of men and women who smelled like they had traveled across the country and had been carrying heavy armor and equipment the whole time. The group of people who kept to themselves and glared at anyone who looked at them too long.

With a sigh to calm her nerves, Serana slowly approached them and waited for the leader to notice her. She tried not to snarl at the Redguard; he was the one who had tortured her for a month.

"Ah, so it shows up after all," he murmured only loud enough that she and his group could hear. Serana bit down the retort at him calling her an 'it'.

"Let's get to it. I need to get back," Serana bit out before walking to the empty chair. She glanced around her, reading the group before her. Four in total; including the leader. All of them seemed to be seasoned fighters; they all wore their armor and weapons comfortably. The leader snarled at her before speaking.

"Our troops are almost ready. The trolls and recruits have been trained and the weapons sharpened. We await your final headcount to finish our battle plan."

"There are 13 vampires, not including myself, and not including my father."

One of the dawnguard leaders, the one with leathery skin and a crooked jaw, looked at her funny.

"Why single out the leader?"

Serana just looked at him.

"Because he is the most powerful. Fighting him will be nothing like fighting the others. You should be prepared to lose men, just fighting him."

The Redguard spat to the side and smirked. "I can't wait to plunge my sword through his throat. And then _fuck_ the hole."

Serana shivered in disgust as a nasty feeling entered her stomach. She hated her father more than all the dawnguard combined, but he was still, well, her father.

Serana sat there as the men chuckled. Her mind wandered to Nadia, as it often did. She cleared her throat to get the attention of the gnarly men.

"Remember, there are prisoners that should be your first priority. Last I saw, there were four mortals in the dungeons, but that number can change daily. There is also the dragonborn, who is currently being held in my quarters."

One of the dawnguard, an Imperial, cocked his head to the side. "Remind me why the dragonborn is so important? Dragons don't actually exist, do they?"

Another dawnguard, a nord, turned to him with defiance in his eyes. "Of course they exist, in our history. A dragonborn appearing only means one thing: dragons." The large man visibly shivered. "No way in Sovengarde would I go against a dragon without a dragonborn by my side."

The Redguard brought everyones' attention back. "Listen up. Our recon troops will sneak around the side of the castle to enter through the servants' entrance while the main bulk of the group will charge the main gates." He turned to Serana. "Your map is helpful, but it would be best if you were part of the recon team to help navigate us through the castle. It is this small team full of my most seasoned fighters that should go against the leader."

Serana shook her head. "I want to be inside, next to the dragonborn to defend her."

The Redguard snarled. "I don't give a rat's ass what you want, vermin. I'm telling you we need your knowledge of your own accursed castle." He leaned into Serana's face, his piercing eyes showing a tinge of insanity. "Get over it."

Serana glared at him but stayed quiet.

"Good. Now we have a few things to go over, and then my men will assemble the troops." He continued on with their plans, and Serana did her best to listen to him. Her mind was just somewhere else, somewhere with a beautiful redhead…

 **Nadia**

The first night I spent in Serana's room, I woke up screaming.

The nightmare had been terrible. So realistic, so…accurate.

I could only stop crying once Serana had me firmly in her arms. Only then could I calm down from the breakdown.

The day was drastically different than my usual routine. I was still fed like a dog and had my blood taken like milking a cow, but the atmosphere of the room had completely changed. Where before, I would antagonize Harkon from my simple boredom, I now had my closest friend there instead.

Serana had a couch moved into her room for me a few hours after I came, and falling asleep had been easier than I had ever remembered it. The feel of blessed _cushions_ supporting me was heavenly, and to not be hot from being too close to the fire nor cold from a body part slipping onto the stone floor was amazing.

That was, until, I had the nightmare.

" _Bark for me, my pet," he whispered into my ear. I barely heard him from the throbbing pain I was experiencing in my most intimate of areas. He bit my earlobe, and I felt blood drip down into my hair. "Don't tell me I silenced the dragon's roar already?"_

I shook my head and tried to forget it. I was lying on the couch, just enjoying comfort, and Serana had left to conspire with the dawnguard. You would think I would enjoy time being alone for once, but in actuality the silence of the room was deafening. I focused on the crackling of the fire and tried to find comfort in it.

I wandered around the room for a bit, looking and admiring the beautiful art pieces Serana had collected over her years. They were all a very old style of portraits, since Serana had spent an immeasurable amount of time in that coffin I found her in, but they were still beautiful nonetheless, and reminded me of her.

I felt an ache reverberate through my chest at the thought of her.

 _I know she will be safe. And she said she would be fast._

But the thought of her just made the room's emptiness seem that much heavier.

After a few hours of staring at the fire, my boredom got the best of me. I slunk over to the large door and leaned my ear against it.

 _My curiosity will be the death of me._

I heard silence for a few moments, and then I knelt down and leaned my head near the floor. I looked outside of the room through the crack under the door, and I saw no shoes guarding the room. I sat there for a few moments trying to talk myself out of it, but to no avail. I slowly, very slowly, turned the doorknob.

And cracked it open an inch.

The first thing I saw was lights coming from a giant chandelier atop the main ballroom. Serana's room is a story higher than the ballroom, so I couldn't see anything below the balcony that stood probably 10 feet away that overlooked the ballroom. Frank was nowhere to be seen.

 _Am I that good of a pet that I don't even need a guard anymore?_ I grimaced. _Fuck that. I'm going to explore._

My body was on its way in recovery. There was a bit of meat on my bones now, and thanks to my daily workouts, it was muscle. I was still a bit foggy in my brain, however, thanks to the lovely drugs they put in all the food that restricts magic. But I had enough of my skill back that I could successfully sneak, and God damnit, I would sneak.

I breathed slowly, listening to the soft chatter coming from the ballroom, and I crept towards the balcony on all fours. I peered between the pillars, and beheld a majority of the vampires here congregated down there.

And then my eyes immediately found him.

He was sitting at the head of one of the tables. Lounging, would be a better word for it. Everyone around him was talking, but he sat there staring at the wine glass in his hand, a contemplative look on his face. Lost in thought.

Nothing like the severe onlooker to his minions that he usually was.

I snuck away from the balcony before he could feel my eyes on him, and got an idea.

If he's down there, he's not in his room.

I closed my eyes.

The very last thing I wanted to do was to return to that place, that _hellhole_ , that prison.

But there could be something there that wasn't there before. Like an update of the current events, or…

Or a defense plan.

 _Could he suspect an attack from the Dawnguard? Serana leaving so often may be suspicious, and Harkon is smart. Too smart._

If Harkon knew the attack was coming, he would slaughter the dawnguard. And my escape plan would be over.

Decision made, I crept along the wall slowly, stopping every few steps to listen for footsteps, and gradually made my way back to my old prison cell; Harkon's room.

When I got to the door, I pressed my ear against it to see if anyone was inside, and heard nothing but the crackling of the fire. I took a deep breath and slowly opened the large door, glancing behind me as I did. I slipped inside, and closed the door behind me.

I turned and beheld the room I had memorized every inch of.

I knew the floor tiles better than I knew my own body; I knew the paintings on the wall like they were my friends. I knew that corner by the fireplace where I slept so many times, I knew the cage in the corner that…

That isn't empty?

"What are you doing here?" The young woman in the cage asked me. She was a nord, with reddish hair and a comely face, and she wore nothing but a few pieces of cloth. Her throat was covered in puncture wounds. My eyebrows shot up and I stared at her openmouthed.

 _Harkon found another girl?_

"What are _you_ doing here?!" I responded. I shook myself and went to open the cage door. Then to my surprise, she stopped me by grabbing my hands.

"Leave it, I want to be in here," she said, and I nearly fell over I was so confused.

"You…want to be in here," I repeated, and she nodded.

"Lord Harkon is my master. I give him everything I am, and in return, he'll make me immortal."

I stared at her and had a revelation. Red hair, nord…

 _She looks just like me…_

"What in the blue hell…" I murmured, sitting down next to her cage. I dropped my face in my hands as she continued to talk nonsense.

"I can't believe he's giving me this gift, you see I've wanted to be a vampire since my sister became one and I…" she paused, and I looked up at her. She frowned. "Are you…Nadia?"

I could only nod.

"Wow, to finally meet you. Lord Harkon talks about you all of the time, I thought you were his lover?" Her frown deepened. "But you're not a vampire?"

I just stared at her and shook my head. I grabbed the bars and rattled them, starling her.

"You don't want to be a prisoner, not to this, this… _monster_. You should want to get _out_ of here, out of this cage and be free!"

She shook her head.

"No, all I want to do is serve Lord Harkon. He's all I've ever wanted, and I will be who he wants if it means I can be with him, even if I have to pretend to be you."

I fell away from the cage, shaking my head and trying to grasp all that I had just heard.

 _Harkon got a replacement me…_

 _Why?_

As if this wasn't enough to unhinge me, a loud crash happened from the other side of the door, and I jumped in fear. I ran and hid behind Harkon's desk and waited for someone to come in.

Minutes passed. More crashes happened, and a woman screamed. No one came in.

 _I need to get back_.

Before I stood from my hiding place, my eye caught writing that wasn't my native tongue, but that I recognized anyways. It was three words that spelled another larger word; Durnehviir. I read further and saw a mention of Soul Cairn, and a mention of dragons. That was all I could grasp before I ran for the door, all the while more crashes were happening outside. I spared a glance at the woman in the cage, and she smiled at me. A shiver ran down my back.

When I opened the door a crack, I saw less people in the ballroom than before, which confused me. _Where were all of the crashes happening?_

I scampered over to Serana's room and slipped inside, without anyone noticing.

I breathed heavily for a second, before another loud bang happened outside, and this time, a deafening _roar_.

 _Roar?_

I waited for another few minutes, all while the roaring and the banging continued, and I could only imagine what was happening on the other side of the door. Then, all noises stopped.

It remained quiet for another minute, and then I heard men shouting.

And then another roar.

 _Have I finally gone mad?_

I was walking towards the door to get another look outside when it opened for me first, with Frank on the other side.

I was so confused I didn't even badger him.

"You! Get over here," he shouted as he grabbed my arm and yanked me outside of the room. Another roar sounded and the walls of the castle rumbled, and Frank and I waited a second trying to keep our footing.

"What's going on?" I yelled above the thunderous sounds, and Frank actually looked at me to respond. His eyes were wide in fear, and his bottom lip quivered as he responded.

"There's a dragon out there. Attacking the castle. We've already killed it once, but it came back alive." He paused to take a breath. "It's time for you to be useful."

I stayed quiet, because how do you respond to that? Frank yanked me through the ballroom, now empty with glasses of blood spilled everywhere and a redguard lying limply on one of the tables. I couldn't breathe as Frank dragged me out to the front entrance.

The doors burst open, letting in a burst of snow, and Harkon stumbled in before yanking the doors closed behind him. He was breathing heavily, and I just stared at him, looking for answers. He felt my gaze and turned around to stare at me back.

His eyes were alive again, but only on the surface. The adrenaline lined his expression, but nothing could hide how his eyes widened slightly when he saw me, or how his frustrated frown softened. I stared at him, so many questions on my lips, and so much hatred. His eyes moved to Frank.

"Rargal, join the others, the beast is almost down again." He commanded, and Frank nodded and released me. I stood there dumbfounded as Harkon approached me. He slowly closed the distance between us, and my fight or flight response was drowned like the hateful words I was about to give him. I was forced to look up at him as he stood in front of me; cold emitting from his clothes while he still breathed heavily from fighting. He stood there for a moment just looking at me, and sighed deeply. I was frozen, fear gripping my spine and the air suspended in my lungs. He spoke softly.

"I've lost three men so far to this dragon. We destroyed it, and it came back to life." He grasped my arms, and I began to shake. "I need you to save our castle and our family, dragonborn."

I stood there dumbly, beginning to shake harder. I was going to try and make a retort when Harkon swiftly bent down and scooped me into his arms, to which I just stared at him, numb.

 _Scream at him, Nadia! Claw at him, claw his eyes out, punch his neck, anything!_

But I was trapped inside my terrified body, unable to even stop shaking.

With me still in his arms, he yanked the door open and let the wind and snow in. I hadn't felt snow in what felt like years but I felt nothing as he began to run with me, towards a massive winged beast that was breathing fire down onto the vampires who had fed from me.

The beast was covered in blood, and was limping on one side. Frank made a final blow that brought the dragon down to the ground, and Harkon brought me close to the body.

No one expected what would happen next, least of all, me. Harkon set me down next to the dragon's head, and the beast's body began to shimmer a goldish color, that constantly changed and devolved into a mist that came straight towards me. I felt nothing one second, and then I felt an explosion of emotions that had once belonged to the dead dragon as its soul began to seep into my very being.

I barely noticed Harkon or the other vampires as we all watched the soul leave the body a skeleton and the power flow into me. Where before I was terrified of Harkon; my captor, my enemy, my rapist, I now found my old anger that fueled me in my darkest of times.

Silence passed as we all stood in the blizzard and looked at the skeleton of the dragon, and I slowly turned around and glared at Harkon, his eyes fixed on me. I watched his eyebrows rise as I snarled at him.

"I should have let that dragon _slaughter_ the lot of you. _Fuck_ your castle, _fuck_ your family, and most importantly, _fuck you_."

I breathed heavily, my strength finally returned to me, and I waited for a slap or a reaction from him. But there was none. He just simply looked at me, with sadness in his eyes.

 _How fucking dare him feel sad._

I was about to challenge him when he turned to Frank once again.

"Rargal, escort the dragonborn to Serana's room."

Frank grabbed my arm and I glared at him as the lot of us returned to the castle.

 _Who would have thought that a dragon's soul could help shake me from my fear?_


End file.
